Gone With the Moon
by SozinTara
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob Black move from Forks, but it seems Forks never left them. Renesmee goes through mystifying changes as she and Jacob battle love, evil, and everything in between. Follow up from Black Decision 1 and 2. Possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Renesmee**_

_**Chapter 1: "Mom is like a Cobweb"**_

_This chapter was written because Nessie needs her side to be told. Naturally, I can only imagine how she would look, talk, act, and feel. So I had to rely on some characters and have it reflect who Nessie truly is or would be, and in essence have her come into her own. _

He dipped his hand down into the water- it frothed and licked his tanned hand. I studied the fish though, writhing and gulping that tasty thing we call air. It was a silvery, slippery thing, and it fought with all it had.

Still, it began to slow its fight. I sat on the ground, legs stretched; still amazed that Jacob was here, with me. I watched as he sliced the fish's head off, it whipped in the air and fell, landing by the oak tree.

"You hungry?" He said to me. Always careful when he spoke to me now, as if I would fly away and disappear if he spoke too harsh. He took the fish, cleaned it in clean water pan, threw some flour on it, tossed it in a different blue pan with some oil in it and cooked it over the fire. It was midday in Fredericksburg, Virginia.

Jacob never really touched me. No, I take that back. He does touch me: holding my hand with his long fingers loose, so I must grasp it occasionally and get a grip, he would sometimes brush my "forever hair" as he calls it, because my hair is very long, past my buttocks. My Jacob doesn't know this, but I will cut it very soon. Sometimes a brush across my cheek he will deliver, and I would shudder.

But nothing more than that.

"Nessie."

"Oh," I said, and then shook my head 'no'. I didn't want anything. I wasn't hungry, I wasn't thirsty, I didn't need my hair brushed, I didn't want to go into another movie theater so he could sit next to me and not hold me as usual…I wanted to _feel_ him.

"Jacob, turn around. Talk to me."

He turned then. Stunned I was already near him, yet we were so far apart. He told me how every wolf knows who his lifemate is, and that I am his. I didn't feel like it.

"I didn't hear you."

"Of course you didn't," I retorted. "You never hear me, touch me, kiss me-nothing!"

" Eat."

"No!" I stamped my foot, while my arms were crossed. That's when I saw a smile. A small one, hit his face, oh! Wasn't he just too gorgeous for words!

"Why Nessie, I believe you are having a tantrum." He dropped the fish in the stained, tin bucket and grabbed my hand as he stood up. He caressed the skin of my wrist, then turned it over and did the same to the back of my hand. His hands were actually soft, but brutally hot.

"You look cute when angry."

I thought to myself, Sure I look cute, but not like her….

Her being Bella Swan.

My mother.

Somehow, she still lingers between us. Like cobwebs that never dies, just you sweep it down and find more ghostlike strands, but still there. As a child, I had very good memory, and it grows sharper by the day. I know he had my mother sexually, I believe he and father had problems before that, and it is only because of the whole wolf versus vampire thing, and maybe that little treaty between the Cullens and the Quileute tribe.

Anyway, Jacob and I decided to leave Forks and go ahead East. I mean, really far east, like Virginia , where we have a nice cabin, a lake, and hardly any neighbors at all besides the occasional rabbits, some wolves, and maybe possums.

*

It didn't take long for me to have my first puberty. The first growth. I shot up after another year, then the following year, I practically looked like a preteen. Jacob still waited for me. He kept his word and has stayed away from mother. Even chance meetings were forbidden by my father, and especially me.

I doubt Bella, I mean mother, agreed with the arrangement, but so be it. She was married and had a child. Even Esme told her one day that she was behaving 'unlike her old self'. I was younger then, but my mother really hated that and hasn't spoken to Esme for a week afterwards.

But, as everyone knows, you can't stay mad at us Cullens forever. Esme and mother, as well as other members of the house got along with mom fine.

Except for me.

She cooked for me, watched television with me, and helped me with my schooling…but I could feel her iciness fall from her skin and it scared me sometimes. It was called hate that slithered from her.

Now, of course the question remains: Does she even love Edward Cullen? The one that gave her me?

Some gossip says they truly don't know anymore.

Others like dad, and even Jacob admits that Bella and dad have a past that is rich in memory, heartaches, love, lust, passion. Everything a good story could have. They were kindred, and right for one another.

Dad made his mistakes.

So have mom.

So did Jacob.

I feel like a mistake sometimes.

"Maybe I will have that fried fish after all." I say to Jacob.

Next, I knew, my hand is quickly dropped to my side to hang; I hope I imagined that his lips were only inches from mine, about to graze it, about to console me.

As I thought about Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Renesmee**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Sometimes, when I hear rain fall, and then smell the after showers, I can swear I am back in Forks. The fact of the matter is, Jacob is to be courting me, and if he would, I can stop this silly angst stuff and just really know how he feels.

We eat in silence.

Nice, warm Summer air, swirls around the smell of fried fish. This was new to me, yet I enjoyed it.

"You have to skate, Nessie. You would love it. There's a roller rink about forty five minutes from here and everyone goes there I heard." Jacob chews on the fish and drinks his Capri Sun.

"Sure. When?"

"How's Saturday?" He asked.

Saturday, I was going to prance before him in my nightie with hair upswept wearing the new fragrance I got at Victoria's Secret.

"Great," I said not enthused at all.

"You don't have to go if you don't wanna."

"It's fine Jacob. Just fine." I draw my legs up so my feet are under my butt, and I play with my hair; twirling the ends, then bunching them up.

I never told the details of my growth spurt…..

*

_(The Past)_

One day, while father and I was talking about music. (He loves music), I felt a sudden stirring in my belly, and then I sniffed, and could smell ten times more better than ever I did. I could smell the moldy scent of my teddy which was upstairs and in my second room at the Cullen Home.

I became cranky, didn't want to hear listen to Dad anymore.

Instead of foods, which I can most certainly eat and digest well, I had an unusual craving of blood. That day went by without me noticing something very important-

I was having my first bleeding.

Aunty Alice had gotten back with Uncle Jasper that day, she was coming up along the steps with me, when she suddenly rammed into me, grabbed my arm and dragged me to the girls room. Jasper, all along, was wondering about the smell, and decided to run after us.

He had smelled it too.

"Honey," she told me. "You may need these." She handed me my first "girlie napkins" and I thanked her, but was confused. "You have a spot on your pants."

"Please, think back to when you went through this Alice. I want to see and understand."

I wanted to hold her face, but I noticed her eyes grew very dark, feral.

"No, Sweetie. Just put these on. You smell so good…" she backed out of the bathroom slowly, and closed the door. Right then I changed and went to mom.

At this time, I was already at my sixth year, but grew into the body of a seventeen year old. My mother barely recognized me anymore, but that day she sat me down and explained to me about the Birds and Bees.

It was awkward for both us because we both knew who I'd be making honey with.

So, basically that was it. No more blood afterwards. Just that particular day, on schedule, when I finally hit menarche and then I guess I froze in that moment. No more blood for the rest of my life. I heard from Esme and Bella that human women get it until their fifties. Well, good luck with that.

*

(The present)

"You smell that?" Jacob stood up and let his nose hit the air, trailing the smell, and leaving me with my plate of fish.

"I smelled it a few minutes ago, you weren't paying attention. There are vampires around here, Jacob."

I notice him bristle, and his back was straight, he was on edge. I could tell. He stood in front of me, as I stood up too. His arm grazing my arm.

I love it when he seems to be protective of me, it means more touching…possible fondling?

"Listen, you may not care you are one of them, but don't take this lightly. I do smell them, and they may not be nice." He growled.

I punched his arm. "What is that supposed to mean? I'm not really them either Mister! Remember, I have best of both worlds as you told me before."

"Well both of your worlds have issues. Lets pack and go home."

He never let me respond. He just dumped everything into the black plastic trash bag and I helped him load the car. My nice, steely blue HHR Ford Esme and Carlisle got me for my sixth birthday. I scooted into the passenger side, too keyed up to drive.

"They were just vamps, Jacob. Be reasonable. You've dealt with them before."

"You talk too much."

"I wish you would use your lips and tongue to talk, since they aren't doing anything else with me."

He looked at me, I mean really looked at me then. My heart pounded even faster when I saw his eyes smolder, he reached out o me with his forefinger and drew a line down my cheek, only to curve to my lips. That touch drove me insane.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are too beautiful for words. You have to know that. Don't you?"

"I'd like you tell me that often, and with some action," I said, then held my breath.

He kept his finger on my lips. I flicked out my tongue to trace his nail and whole finger. I heard him moan.

Progress.

At last.

I nipped his finger, playing around, biting on it, not enough force to draw blood to draw out another moan from him. From my soul mate.

His finger, now a palm, was laid out so I can rest my cheek into it. I did, and waited for him to kiss me.

"I can't make this mistake with you, Renesmee."

I opened my eyes. He was already putting the car into drive, his hand left my face.

"To hell with you!" I opened the car door and slammed it with all my might.

Night had encroached upon us quickly, but I can see very well at night. Jacob had parked the car and was yelling behind me, demanding I get back into the car. He even blasted into a wolf form to chase me down.

I was too fast for him.

Tonight, I leave Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jacob Black**_

_**Chapter 3- "Gosh, She's So Fast!"**_

_I was wondering what to do with this one..I didn't know if I should keep POV as Renesmee. Well, here goes…don't forget to critique and review if you can. Thanks!_

She's kidding me, right? I cook for her, tell her she is beautiful…and she leaves me? I chase her scent all around town. Her scent was different than most. She smelled like Pineapples and soap to me- so decadent.

Gosh! She is so fast!

I wanted to give up running in the night like a chump, but I couldn't. I was so protective over her; and if anything ever happened to her…

No. I won't think like that.

Her scent got stronger in town. I knew where she would be . She had a thing for quiet Taverns, Bars, and bookstores..my kind of gal. But now, I got real scared. Vampires were everywhere; I could smell their stink already, and even worse: sneaky men with evil desires.

Unfortunately, I had no clothes with me, so I had to wait until I see her, then transform back. I was comfortable in my nakedness around her.

I spotted her in a diner, hair low covering her face. Her very sexy, very gorgeous face, slender hand wrapped around a mug. How quickly she goes and gets settled in, like none of this ever happened!

Just then, a young man approached her., wearing casual gray slacks and a white polo shirt. I couldn't see his face. Not because of poor sight, but because I was going to kill the nameless SOB. I growled, then put paw before paw, then stopped when I saw her head turn. The guy was still talking to her, and leaning a bit too close.

She saw me.

Putting down her mug, she left a tip and walked out of the diner. The small light from the dinner, made her glow outside, and I swear she reminded me of Bella, but so much more different.

The guy followed her.

"Is a name so harmful to tell?" he questioned her.

_Please Renesmee, don't do this. Don't make me kill a person._

"I told you, it isn't important."

"But I'd really like to know why an angel is here in this small town, and lonely? It's beyond me."

My girl, my woman, and my soul mate told him:

"Just call me Carlie, okay?"

He stuck out his hand. "Mark Woo."

She was teasing me, I knew it. I heard the laughter in her voice, as she shook his hand. My body grew tired of the games, my mind wanted rest, and I wanted to go back to my place. She had a room to herself, but we lived in same condo.

I wanted her back here with me, and not with Mr. Woo.

"Okay, I will see you soon?" he said. He wasn't leaving until she gives him the green light.

"Maybe." She replied with a wink. He left and went back into the diner. "You can come out now, Jacob."

I transformed behind some tall shrubbery."Come to me, Nessie. You know I can't show myself in public when I have no clothes."

"Too bad." She walked in opposite direction from me, I followed her. Hidden by trees, and shrubs. No one was out, the moon lit our path.

"So, are you gonna talk to me, or not?" I asked her.

"I really don't want to talk, if that's okay."

"I don't like him."

"Should you like him, Jacob? I mean he was a friendly face. An open and honest guy as far as I could tell. I like him."

Once I thought we were safe, I moved closer to her. Her hair bounced as she walked.

"You almost made me murder him. I could hear his nasty thoughts from where I was."

"Only my father reads minds, you just can't make yours up." She snapped.

Truly, I didn't know where we were heading. I just knew she couldn't be mad at me for trying to protect her from evil selfish men.

Men like me.

*

Once we got back home, Nessie ran her shower, and I geared up to chat online with my buddies. After that, I was going to ride my motorcycle somewhere. Clear my head.

I thought about Nessie all day long. She was a constant in my mind, and I lusted after her daily. We hadn't consummated our love yet because I didn't want to hurt her. I am a monster and she knew that, which is why I didn't understand why she would claim I don't talk to her and touch her.

How can she say that? It was maddening to see her blossom. Frightening to know she was mine and no one else's.

The shower water stopped. Leah just sent a text.

"Is that Leah?" Nessie came into my room, dripping water all over the floor, but forget all that, she was standing in nothing but a white towel. Her hair wrapped possessively around her heart shaped face and hung down past her small curves which were still making visible prints through the towel.

She was still waiting for an answer.

"Leah says 'hi'."

"Uh huh." She stomped from my room and into hers, closing the door. I heard loud rock music bang from her room.

I text Leah who was still worried for me being around Nessie and all.

_She drank any blood yet_

I typed back: _ No, Leah._

_Whn she mad enuf she will_

_Spell your words_

_Who cares! Its texting, not scholar writing, lol._

Afterwards, I rode my motorcycle to the land of somewhere. Sure I trusted Nessie at home alone, which is why I always had Leah to keep a constant eye on her.

*

Frustration.

Pent up anger.

Rage. Whatever one wants to call it, that's what I felt. I chased the wind tonight, in hopes of finding some reason, some excuse to tear into a poor pale one. I know they are here. They are near.

I respect the Cullen. They have my utmost respect. Others I am not too sure of, and so I let my anger guide to the middle of nowhere. There was a gathering of wind and I felt my hair stand on end.

Someone else was on the same road as me. On a bike.

And no, they didn't smell inviting.

All I need is a reason.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Renesmee**_

_**Chapter 4-"Nahuel on Myspace?"**_

That night, I dreamed a dream of faceless, odorless people. The pictures spun fast, then faster and I stared at myself in a watery mirror I could touch. My head was gray, and wrinkles lined my once youthful face. What does that mean? I whispered to the mirror.

I then saw the reflection ripple and it was mother looking at me, and she had tears rolling down her eyes. I saw her as I never seen her before. I saw her as I remember her when I was but a seed. A young girl with pale skin, who blushes, warm brown eyes and a future with my father- as a vampire.

I woke up with the sun; still pondering the dream. It had to mean something. I dug into my jewelry box on the dresser. The locket and the bracelet. The locket mom gave to me "More than my own life" inscribed in French, and the Quileute promise ring Jacob gave me. What happened to those days? Did Jacob and my mother ruin everything?

I brushed my teeth, and splashed my face. Perhaps a sit down outside under the gazebo would do. It was a nice enough day.

Only problem- my tongue salivated for warm sticky red blood. It would set my day right, maybe in a glass…where's Jacob? I go knock on his door. Three raps and nothing. I open it to find he and Leah on the bed, their heads buried in some huge book.

"Watchmen. Gotta love it," Leah said. She looked up and gave a small smile.

"Hi Leah." I said calmly.

"Nessie. You're up later than usual."

"I'm hungry too. Jacob?" I focus my attention on Jacob who could careless I was in the room. He was flipping pages to the smiley face book.

"You need something?"

"Forget it." I stormed out of the room. Pictures of Leah in my mind, wearing those ridiculously short jean shorts. Her blood smelled just as good as Jacob's, just not better.

Downstairs I saw that the flat screen was on. The news showed our area.

_Brutal beating, then ribbons of flesh was peeled off. It looked to be the work of some deranged gravedigger , for the bodies seemed to have already been corpses…in other news._

I flipped off the television. That was right near us! Corpse being torn to shreds? Okay, so a vampire was murdered, dismembered late last night. I wanted to ask Jacob if he knew anything, but he and Queen Leah were up there reading comics. If I were bad enough I would have came inside his room and nibbled on his neck while Leah watched. I felt that tug on my heart telling me to do just that, but if he wanted to ignore me- so be it. I can play aloof too.

*

"We are buzzing over here about that, Nessie. Are you okay? You and Jacob?" Alice said to me when I called her.

"I am- fine. Just bothered that this happened so close to home."

"Me too. Just stay near Jacob, I know he will protect you."

"But I don't need protection, I can take care of myself," I told her.

"You sure can, have you eaten?"

"Who are you, my mother?" I teased.

"No, worse. Aunty. Tell Jacob I said hi, and we'll be looking into that murder."

"Okay." We said our goodbyes. Talking to Alice always cheered me up, I am so thankful for someone like her.

An hour went by, then two. Leah and Jacob hadn't come out of his room yet.

I set up my laptop outside and logged on. Immediately on my Myspace page, I had a friend request.

From Nahuel?

Nahuel, the other half vampire like me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Renesmee**_

_**Chapter 5-"The Original copy"**_

_So, Nahuel, the other half vampire is now on Renesmee's MySpace Page. Of course, Renesmee has an alias online to protect her identity, but he knows who she is…_

He requested me. I remember his face, of course he haven't a picture online, but he requested to be my friend; with a name like Nahuel, I know it's him. The brown skin, the Teak eyes…oh my! I clicked on Accept Friend and signed out. It felt good to know there was someone else out there like me.

"What're you up to," Jacob said behind me. I closed out of MySpace and hit the .

"Nothing much."

"Oh," he sat next to me, stretched out his long legs. He smelled awfully good. Each time his long hair brushed my cheek, it was sweet and it took so much will power not to nibble his neck. I really need to get out and find some warm blood. In the back of my mind I know I can sustain on animal blood, but human blood is my preference. Jacob's is fine, but I don't want Jacob's…

"You closed out of that page a little quick, Nessie." He took a strand of my hair and twisted it, then ran a finger alongside my neck making shivers crawl up my spine.

I gently removed his finger.

"I'm always online, Jake. Why do you care so much now?"

He stood in front of me, taking my hands off of the keyboard, holding them.

"Look at me."

I did.

"Do you trust me?" He said, with a straight face.

"I trust you." Our hands were locked and he was searching my face. "I don't trust how you feel about me."

"Well. Then you don't trust me. I will never love another woman like I love you."

"No, Jacob. It's written in the stars that we are to be together that's why you think you love me and cherish me, but I make my own choices."

"What?"

I tried to let go of his hands but he kept a tight hold on them. His eyes were so black…they collided with his reddish brown skin.

"I said we make our own choices. I don't think we should be together Jacob."

"You always called me Your Jacob, do you even know what that means?" He blasted. "You called me that most of your life Renesmee!"

"I know," I said softly. I yanked my hands free from his. Suddenly I felt that tug on my heart again, like someone pulling my strings. "I think I need some space from you."

"All because I won't touch you. Make love with you?" He said with such raw emotion it made me blink, but I had to be strong.

"I don't want that from you Jacob."

"Then, what do you want?" He said in hushed tone and quickly drew me to him, hands wrapped possessively around my waist. The air was too thick, and I didn't know how to react. He buried his face n my neck before I could protest.

"Jacob- please I have to—go somewhere." My weak attempt and getting him off of me wasn't working. Unfortunately, his touching me, and holding me, and grazing his teeth along my neck sent delicious tingles through me, but it made me angrier. He kept me close, pressed; our stomachs touching, and his hard region playing with my belly. I didn't know what to do- scream or purr.

"We can take ourselves right here in this gazebo, and forget everything…is that what you want?"

He asked this while trying to disrobe my pants, but the way he ended that sentence made me see that he still believed I was behaving like a cheap whore. Maybe I _want_ to be someone's cheap whore. Don't get me wrong; holding hands and kissing was fine, but something inside of me was waiting to burst out. I feel I've been waiting far too long for something…I don't know what it is I want exactly. Darn!

Jacob, was slowly loosening his pants, with some pain in his eyes. He really didn't want to do this. So I saved him the drama.

"Don't." I buckled up my jeans. "Are we still on for skating Saturday?"

It broke him from the reverie and he smiled brightly. "Sure."

"Okay, well I'm going out today. Don't wait up." I kissed his warm cheek.

"You want to go together? I can be ready in a moment, Leah was just leav-"

"Nah, I'm going to the mall. I'll have my cell on me."

"Renesmee…" He held to my hand. I let it slip through my fingers.

*

"Please Mom, I'm just going to the mall, but I'll be alright."

"Jacob isn't with you?" She asked.

"No."

"Oh." She said. We both had that awkward pause. "Well, I know you don't believe me now, but I really want you to be happy Renesmee. I went through so much for you…"

Usually I would be hurt, angry when she said this. I turned up the volume to my Bluetooth.

"I had a dream about you last night."

"You did?"

"We were both in it. I guess I just miss you in a way." I said.

"In a way? Oh. I guess I deserve that. You do know I still love you."

"I know."

"Please talk to me anytime. I am going through something right now, these changes. I am trying to change Renesmee. Really I am. So please call anytime."

"I will."

I hit End and sat in the food court of the mall, eating my rice and sweet and sour chicken. The food went down my throat like rocks drenched in sauce. I was just not feeling the Chinese meal today. People walked about in their short skirts and shorts, and the guys held hands with their woman, some kissing here and there.

I sighed heavily.

"You really look down."

I smelled him.

Nahuel.

I dared to look and see him, and I shouldn't. The man was sooo impressively tall, two thick braids hung down his open white shirt. His eyes sparkled.

"Nahuel. How nice, its been-"

"Too long." He said in his rich baritone voice. Every girl looked at me with hate then. The guys walked by wondering who this tall man was.

My heart pumped faster than it does on a regular basis. I knew I had to do one thing. Just don't touch him.

"Thanks for "friending" me. I didn't think you would trust that its from me."

"I didn't," I said. "I just took that leap of faith."

He sat across from me. Watching me eat a little rice for a full ten seconds. He watched me chomp my food into small bits. It was a little embarrassing.

"Um, Nahuel…"

"I know, am I intimidating you?" He stared at my lips. "You have grown so nicely Renesmee. You look like your mom and dad- a beautiful mix.

"I've been told. Maybe not as beautiful as mom though."

Nahuel looked at me strangely.

"Oh! I mean, you know, just that she's the original copy."

"Yeah, but a miracle came from her."

I smiled. His wiry, muscular arms were so bronze and strong, he folded his hands under his jaw.

"Heard about the killing?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I think your boyfriend did it."

"Jacob?" I wouldn't believe it.

"I saw him, Renesmee." Nahuel said. "Ask him where he was last night."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jacob**_

_**Chapter 6- "Red, Black, Rage…"**_

"Did you see how she came in here? Expecting you to just open a vein and feed her? I tell you Jacob Black," Leah shook her at me. "You have changed. I mean, Nessie is cool and all at times, and although you say she isn't venomous, it scares me she may drain you one day."

"Never that, pal." I slugged her hard arm. She glared at me through slitted eyes.

"Just be careful. Oh, here she comes. Ah, she looks like she is glowing!" Leah smiled and pulled me alongside of her. We both looked out of the balcony window, and sure enough Nessie had a straw hat on, she sported her white sundress and a sparkly bracelet on her left wrist.

She paused before reaching the sidewalk, and looked up. I thought she would be mad Leah was still here.

She only waved, with a grin and came inside.

The first thought in my mind naturally was that she found a man. It isn't hard for Nessie.

"Dammit!" I slammed my palm against the sill. Leah asked me what was wrong, and I glared at her.

"Oh come on, you can't still be pinning for her mother!"

"Bella has nothing to do with this."

"Oh no? Well, all I see is a girl who is in love with you and has been for a while. Her mother was selfish, and now she is selfish as well. You are here hurting and she goes shopping??"

Leah was getting on my nerves. For a brief time I thought I may actually like her and let her become my mate, damn the soul mate thing. But truthfully, I don't think any man or beast could live with Leah for more than five minutes.

"It's complicated, much too complicated to talk with anyone about now. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I guess I won't since I'll die without a mate anyway." She kicked the graphic novel we'd been looking at under the bed and stormed from my room. I wanted to chase her but hadn't the strength. Nessie was first on my mind.

After taking a few deep breaths for a minute I knocked on Nessie's room door. It was quiet all around us, and she was quiet. I heard not a sound.

She opened the door slowly looking me from head to toe.

"You had fun today?"

"Yeah," she said with a shrug of the shoulder.

"Oh."

"Okay, Jacob I have so much to do, I am applying to some colleges right now and working on essays, give me another hour and we can have this lovely conversation later."

"I think now would be better," I stepped into her room further, shocked that she didn't put up a fight.

"What did you buy?" I asked her. She had the same gift bags sitting on her bed, unopened.

"Stuff." She said and went back to her laptop typing. Her back was to me. She normally would playfully skim her calf with a nail and bat her eyes at me, or make a joke, or attempt to argue.

I guess each day would be different.

"Did you still want to have some of my blood?" I sat on her bed, which was decorated with different planets and moon, and misty stuff.

"I had some."

"Oh yeah?" My curiosity level rose. "From who?"

"Jacob! I think I should be asking the questions. " She was facing me, her chocolate eyes laid on me. "You are hiding something from me."

"Ask away."

"Where were you last night?"

"Does it matter? I rode my bike."

"Where?"

"Out. Earth. That's where. Nessie what is this about?"

"This is about murder, Jacob. This is about me re evaluating my priorities. I swear if I find out you have killed-"

I walked right to her and grabbed her wrists, brought them to my heart. "Murder?"

"The vampire from the news today. Murdered, dismembered." She snatched her hands from me. "Looked like your handy work.

"Nessie…" I didn't even blink; I took her palms and laid them to my face. Suddenly, images, pictures flashed on the screen behind my lids. I saw her on MySpace, I saw images of people milling around and I saw-

I saw-

A man, a young man, with thick braids going down and his face was inches from Nessie's.

"Not that this is any of your business," she mumbled.

"Nessie. You had a – you had a---date?"

She didn't answer me. Finally brain cells kicked in. Did I truly have a right to ask her such a thing? If Nessie only knew how I really felt..so torn, so cheap…argh! I'm not good with this sentimental stuff; my pride just had a good grip I guess.

Maybe I really am still in love with Bella. Could that be it? Granted, Nessie is the prettiest creature on this planet and that is a fact. The truth is would I be able to love her as she wish?

"You changed subjects, Jacob. Did you kill a vampire?" She had her arms folded.

"The truth?"

"Yeah." She said.

"I killed him."

*

Red,

Black,

Rage and back again.

A tunnel form before me, as the love of my life drifts farther and farther away from me.

These are thoughts after Nessie and I had a huge fight. Truthfully I cannot recall most of it because it was so violent I blocked out half the words we exchanged, I blocked the pain I remember seeing on her face. I'm sure she witnessed defeat on my face.

_I officially hate you Jacob, and you know what? I can't tell your dirty little secret because then I'll look like an accomplice, or stupid._

She said that, and each sting of word nearly killed me.

She left with a small bag filled with clothes and told me not to expect her back. I can only give her a few hours before my body will automatically get up and look for her all over the town, sniffing the air like a crack addict, and then she may not even take me back.

Take me back?

_You are so full of it, Nessie. You dilly dally with a dude from online and I am the one that don't know the meaning of love?_

_No. You can't even spell it Jacob. If love hit you in the face, you'd stand there with a blank look , kind of like you are now…_

I groaned, my head hurts. What time is it?

I look at my cell and see that Leah has text me, saying Nessie flew so fast and so far from the house she couldn't chase her down. Truthfully, I think Leah was mad at me still and she didn't want to exercise the effort.

So I killed a vamp..so what?

When I blank out that's what happens, it may not be the last time.

I pulled on some pants and stretched.

She won't get too far from me. A mad Jacob Black, is a mad, ravenous, beast.

Yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Renesmee**_

_**Chapter 7-"You Watch Too Much Dr. Phil."**_

_Okay, so Jacob is admitting he killed a vampire..I'm trying to figure why he would kill him, until then, here is Nessie and her journey._

The radio played every sappy love song known to man. The weird part? I had my mp3 player hooked to thestereo and for some reason I kept touching on songs dealing with love when I meant to play something else.

Rain fell down hard on the car, making beats to my heart, the other strange part is that I do love Jacob, with all of my heart, but knowing that in my heart and what my mind is telling me, is two different things. I have love, but logically I think Jacob has other women on his mind.

I remember mom saying that he wanted her just for her body. He ravaged her, she said, he made her moan she said, he loved her, hated her, and made her crave him….I grew goose bumps then and I do now. Sometimes mom has to watch what she says around young ears.

I guess I'll never experience that bliss.

My cell blinked on the passenger side. About ten text messages, thirty missed calls. All from Jacob I'm assuming, so this time I let it buzz.

The sky was clear with twinkling lights, but a steady rainfall herded the street, making it so black I could have been driving in a dream.

In reality though, my reflexes are oh so fast. A brown blur dodged past the car and I stomped on the breaks, another one jetted out front of me.

Deer. Man.

The skidding sound rang like an alarm.

Should I get out?

Well, I was a little thirsty, and more than likely the deer would be slower than me.

I put the car in park and trudged along the grassy side, the rain letting up made it even more bearable to hear even its breath.

There were munching sounds.

I heard a heartbeat.

Two.

One, very erratic, the other on the verge of stopping.

I paused at the sight before me. Bright blood spilled over the light fur and hooves of the animal. Nahuel, kissing the neck of the deer, licking, slurping the blood from it. He had to know I was here.

"I can sense you Renesmee. Come over here."

His hair was out and fanned down his shoulders, it was untamed and he reminded me of Jacob.

"I would dine with you," I said. "But I have higher order preference."

"As you should. Excuse me." He stepped away from my sight for a few moments, he wiped his mouth across the bottom of his shirt and then pulled the shirt completely off and bunched it in his hands.

"You didn't have to walk away."

"I shouldn't be before you in such a state." He replied.

"I don't mind." I said and meant it. I was reeling from his thick accent, it was so South American.

"Sorry you had to catch me like this."

"A coincidence, running into you like this Nahuel. You regularly hunt in this way?"

He looked at me, his eyes nearly closed as he thought of the right thing to say.

"When I am- stressed, I hunt in this manner. I am like you, Renesmee. I can eat regular foods, yet at certain times I crave human blood, animal blood…wherever I can get it."

"I usually drink Jacob's" I blurted, then mentally gave myself a swift kick. Why, oh why did I say that?

"Oh really?" An eyebrow shot up, then suddenly he looked at me seductively, focusing squarely on my lips. "I'm sure he enjoys it though."

"Now why would you say that?"

"Because your lips tease us men out here."

"What?"

"Renesmee." He took the deer in his arm, and tossed it to the side, to sit closer in the grass to me. Yes, my buns were wet, but I am a creature of the earth, I like sitting in grassy areas, and swimming in lakes, and things like that.

"Don't you think you're attractive? I mean, you have to know."

"Maybe not so attractive or appealing after all." I plucked up a blade of grass, just to feel it rip from the ground.

"I see. You and Jacob had a fight."

"You told me you saw him kill a vampire."

"I did."

"I asked him to confess," I said. "He admitted it, right there. On the spot. So, I left him."

Nahuel stayed beside me, but lay down in the grass beside me. He never responded, not even for the three whole minutes I counted. At one point I thought he was a mannequin lying next to me. He reminded me of father in this way. Sometimes he and mom would be a stone for a long time, just standing. Or sitting.

I looked at Nahuel, only to find his eyes were on me. He was studying me so closely.

"You didn't say anything." I said.

"Did you leave him because he killed another vampire or because you love him and want him but he hasn't reciprocated?"

"How do you know how he feels?"

"I wouldn't let my woman get away from me for a moment," he said this still studying my face and body all at once. "She would be so filled with me she would want to stay with me and we would love each other equally. Jacob is too young, that's the problem."

"Um, okay." I turned from him.

"Did I say something wrong?" He touched my arm.

"You are right on point actually. I'm just not sure if I am leaving him because of the vampire thing. I mean it's wrong, but he and I are soul mates. I'm not supposed to feel like this."

"Then maybe his priorities are not focused on you right now. Have you asked him how he feel in this relationship?"

"You watch too much Dr. Phil." I joked.

He chuckled. "I just know how it feels to be unable to express deep love for someone. This is not solely in defense of Jacob, but as a man I know I can thickheaded at times."

I wanted to change subjects. It was beginning to feel too good lying here with Nahuel.

"Did you know the vampire that was murdered?"

"Not really."

"But you watched it happen?" I asked confused.

"Renesmee. I am half and half. Doesn't mean I care for every vampire out there, or every human. It just means your boyfriend needs to be a little more careful."

"I need some rest," I stood up. He did the same.

"Where are you going? You shouldn't be alone tonight." Nahuel said, and took my hand. I didn't want to hold his, but I did. We walked back to my car,

"You have a ride?" I asked him.

"I walked."

"No bike?"

"I was on a serious hunting spree," he smiled showing all of his pretty white teeth.

"Well, if you need to be dropped off, I can give you a lift."

"Greatly appreciated." He bowed to me, I felt like a queen.

Maybe in his eyes I was. I hope I was someone's lovely queen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Renesmee**_

_**Chapter 8- "As they fought, and Bit, and Spit…"**_

Nahuel was peaceful in the passenger seat. He kept picking up my Blackberry and glancing at it like he never seen it before. I decorated my phone with silver, shimmery stickers, and so I'm sure it looked more like a toy than a communication device.

"You are just a shiny person, "he said.

"To some, I'm not a person at all, just shiny."

"Renesmee, can you do me this one favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell me about how others view you, and if you are "appealing" to them or not. You have to have self knowledge of who you are, so when others tell you differently, you won't run away and take their opinions as gospel. I had to learn that too."

Behind the wheel, I gasped. That's how a peculiar revelation feels. It feels like a burp that's meaning to escape, and then finally you meet someone who understands.

"I never thought of it that way. I guess you can say that I depend on what others think of me. It seems my life has been mapped out since I was born."

"You are of age now to draw your own map- yes?"

I nodded. This dude made plenty of sense. He could tell I like that. I'm not sure but the electricity I felt bouncing from him to me, may be more than friendship budding. I wanted it to be more.

"Here I am."

"A hotel?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"That's another thing, Nahuel. What in the world are you doing in Virginia? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were following me."

He opened his door. "Maybe I am chasing you."

Stalker.

Funny, he didn't strike me as one. He should have women stalking him. Like I might be doing soon.

"Joke, Renesmee. It's a joke." He got out and shut the door, then came around to me, leaned in my window.

"I do some marketing business around different states. I promote businesses and create websites for them. Basically I promote myself everywhere I go."

Which meant one thing.

"You won't be here very long, will you?"

Instead of answering me, he leaned further, our lips seconds apart. Immediately my eyes drifted to his fuller bottom lip. I swallowed. His heart was beating so loud, it was like thunder.

"Renesmee."

Then he briefly touched his lips to mine. I tasted sugar, I tasted cream. I tasted him, but softly, sweetly.

It wasn't nearly enough.

I drew my tongue out and swept his mouth, before breaking and entering his lips. His sharp intake was my reward. He followed suit nicely, and devoured me, savored my mouth so good I couldn't stop.

Then in my mind, I saw Jacob. Standing off in the distance, like a part of broken reflection. His eyes dark, and then he stepped forward.

My this vision seemed real.

"Your boyfriend is here," Nahuel whispered, but he kissed my cheek, moving to my neck.

He said Jacob was here, but again, it had to be imagination, right?

Was it also my imagination when Nahuel moved his body so fast until Jacob's head rammed into the side of my door?

The whole car rocked and I slipped out through passenger side door, before my car nearly toppled over.

Nahuel and Jacob.

Both their bodies hit the pavement in front of hotel parking, sounding like boulders bouncing. Jacob and Nahue's hair intertwined as they fought and bit, and spit.

I ran in between them.

This had to stop.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Renesmee**_

_**Chapter 9- "Fast Asleep in His Arms."**_

_Why, of course I love reviews! Be sure to do so, and there is more Renesmee, Nahuel, and Jacob coming!_

"Renesmee?"

Whoa , that was some kiss. I blinked and Nahuel was still standing by my car, not wanting to step away.

"I lost you for a sec, did you hear something I missed?"

I thought back to the mini dream I had of Jacob and him fighting.

"No, no. I am just a little tired." I still had one question. "Did we, um…"

Nahuel shook his head trying to understand.

"Did we do what?"

Kiss.

"Um."

"Well, um is such a filler word, whatever you want to do we can. Did you want to come up and see some of my work?"

So we didn't kiss. I rubbed my lips; he caught that motion with his eyes and smiled. I will not embarrass myself anymore tonight.

"Sure." I found a close parking space, and we both entered the luxurious five star hotel.

"We have to take the elevator. That is, if you want to have some fun."

I looked at him, and again, that warm smile that reached his eyes.

"What kind of fun are we talking about?" I said. He took my hand and led me to a stairwell.

"I did this as a kid, and I think I'm the fastest. Never had anyone to race with though."

The bright red EXIT sign glowed, and then there was an icon with a picture of stairs on it.

"Ready?"

"I'm always ready."

It was a quiet night in the hotel, no one was out of their rooms. Just us about to race up the steps.

We counted. I began from one, then he said,

"Two."

"Three"

He let go of my hand and we both dashed up the steps, taking three, five, sometimes ten flights at once. A few times we bumped into each other, and once I almost set an alarm off when he rammed into my chest with his elbow by accident.

By time we reached the top, we were both exhilarated and I was- happy.

"That was fun!"

"I see a smile," he replied.

"That's because I feel free I guess." We both weren't that out of breath, but he took out his key which was actually the credit card looking thing and swiped it in the slot next to the vanilla door with the gold plated numbers which read 405.

"Ladies first," he said and opened the door wider. I stepped in and smelled apples, warm vanilla, and other potpourri mixtures. The lovely white love seat in the center of room was inviting.

"Would you like some water?"

"Yes." I said and took off my shoes. Nahuel went to the small black refrigerator and got bottle water out. He came back and handed me the water from his large hand. Then he took his hand and moved my hair from my face. My hair was slick and sticking to my forehead.

I drank the water.

Then he said, "I am so mad at you right now."

"My goodness! Why? What did I do?"

"You beat me."

"Oh, yes I sure did." I bragged.

"I have another sport I like, that I am very good at." His long lashes were like small fans given to him, it was hard to focus on my drinking.

I choked a little, sending spatters of rain down my chin and his face.

"So sorry!" I said and was getting up to find a towel, when he placed a hand over mine.

"Its fine." He wiped it with his shirt.

"Dude, you need to start bringing wipes and towels with you more. You always mess your poor shirts," I said laughing. He laughed too.

"Stand up." He said.

I stood and realized I came to his very broad chest. He looked down into my face.

"Now, turn around so that your back is to me."

I did so. The delicious tingle again. Oh boy, he wanted me from behind! Was that it? All those nudie magazines Emmet had hadn't taught me anything. They were just pictures of naked women with curves for days, posing for the camera.

He wrapped his hands gently around my middle.

"Okay, now I will apply some pressure, but you'll have to come up with a way to get out of this hold."

He was lighting fast, toppling me to the ground. My butt was sticking up in the air, all in his face.

He had a crazed glint in his eyes when he saw me like that. I guess I imagined him licking his teeth.

I thought fast. Standing upright, we were now on each other's level. Circling one another.

"You got away with the first one, not this time."

"Oh yeah?" His arms stuck out, but I was already behind him. I had enough strength to tackle him, and then I brought his struggling body down to the plush wine carpet.

I flipped him over onto his back, and laid my right foot on his chest, and pounded mine like King King.

"Whose da man? Uh huh, whose da man?" I repeated over and over.

"I am." He said, then he totally took my big toe and placed his lips around it, and I toppled to the floor, because the sensations were too bright for me to handle.

He took my toe out and began to plant small kisses on it. We were now both lying on the floor, his mop of black hair in one direction, while lay South relishing his kisses. Again, a pull of heart strings coupled with unnecessary guilt and I snatched my foot back.

"Foot fetish?" I inquired.

Sheepishly, he added, "Only with you. I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that, it just came over me. Your feet were so soft, dainty and pink. I'm so sorry Renesmee," He sat up and pulled me to him.

My mind wanted to travel so far from here, and back to Forks. I longed for the home we had near the Cullens. I missed Esme and Carlisle, dad, and of course mom. I wonder what Alice was up to? So badly I wanted to leave and go back to Jacob, and force him, demand him to speak his mind to me, but all I could do was lie here in Nahuel's inviting arms.

He played with my hair, and sang songs from his childhood in my ear. He was a superb singer.

Before long, I was asleep. Fast asleep in his arms.

In the middle of the night, I forgot where I was. I felt I was floating on feathers, but no, I was not. Nahuel had the decency to place me on his soft bed filled with white, fluffy pillows.

I heard him breathing in the other room.

Such a nice man.

*_**Funny side note- I wrote this while feeling oh so sleepy after writing a research paper for class and all I could think of was nice, soft pillows, and me drifting off to la la land….**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jacob**_

_**Chapter 10-" I Shivered."**_

The source of all of my agony, all of the acid indigestion was far away from me. Her scent was beyond Leah and I now. We both morphed behind some trees and kept walking. I don't remember when the last time I ate. I basically sat and watched Leah eat, because frankly, I had nothing better to do.

I swear, if another man put his hands on Nessie, I would kill and continue to kill until he's nothing but a pile of bone and blood.

Leah walked quietly next to me. We were on some trail in the middle of nowhere. I saw some springs, and rocks to my right. A few campers were scattered around with their huge backpacks, and their children tagging along. I saw how Leah looked at them, then sighed.

I didn't need to hear her thoughts to know she wanted that part of life. The part of life which was granted to some and not all. I have a feeling she will get what she deserves for being such a good person(sometimes).

"You think I am great sometimes, eh?"

She heard my mind.

"Sometimes." I said without returning her smile. We continued to kick up rocks, sniffing the air for a scent, any scent, but nothing. Nessie took her car; therefore it will minimize what I can smell.

Bella will have my head for this one.

I know I shouldn't contact her, but I have to.

"I'm going up the trail for a moment to tinkle, will you wait?" Leah said. I shooed her away and pulled out my cell. I had the Cullens on speed dial for Nessie and I's sake.

"Hello?" that familiar voice said on the end.

"Bella, hey, it's me."

"Jacob. How are things," she said drily.

"Not as good as it should be. I seem to have lost….Renesmee."

She didn't yell, curse, or say anything for some seconds.

"Go on, Jacob."

"I can't find her. Maybe Alice can-"

"No."

"What?" I wasn't sure I heard her right.

"Alice will not involve herself in Nessie's affairs. She is busy right now, maybe my daughter should be alone right now, have you thought of that?" She asked me. Surprisingly, she didn't sound mad, just more resolved.

"Well, I haven't. She is my soul mate, so I guess-"

"I know. I know," Bella said softly. I can imagine her just standing at the window, stone-like, her eyes a strange warm purple color and her skin porcelain smooth. "Things are a little different for everyone. She probably feels thrust into the situation."

Why do I feel I am being schooled? Even Leah had mentioned this morning that perhaps Nessie feels rushed and unsure. I know she wants me though, maybe in only one way.

"Jacob, I need you to know something," Bella began. "I still care about you, I love you and there isn't any shame in that. I also felt that you were using me too."

"How could you have felt that Bella, and you and I were on the same page all those times we were together? I didn't make you!"

"No, you just made me see things from my side so you can have me. I know, confusing, but what we did was have relations because Renesmee was but a baby. Am I wrong?"

I thought about this. I wouldn't touch a baby, of course not! Yet Bella forgot about all the years I was attracted to her- and still am.

"Bella, you can't say that. I would never use you like that, not ever. I wouldn't do Renesmee the same way either."

"Oh Jacob, be real for once!" She exclaimed. "We used each other. Now, just take some time for yourself. Reevaluate what it means to be in love…I am."

"Is that what you spend your days doing now? Evaluating if you love you love your husband or not?"

"I love him." She said, and the call ended.

Leah was beside me, quietly munching on her small bag of popcorn she bought at little grocery store back in the city.

"So, does Nessie know you still love her mom?" Leah popped popcorn in her blabbing little mouth. I should have tripped her up.

*

We ended up at Leah's rented apartment. She had her web cam positioned before her and she logged on so we can see all of the pack. My pack consisted of Leah, who is second in command, Seth Clearwater, Quil, and Embry.

Embry was on camera, sitting next to his now ten year old mate. I think she's ten? Anyway, she had long legs, and bright eyes and he was just so excited to have her on camera too with him.

"Leah told me what happened, bro. any luck yet?"

"No, Quil. Nothing." I threw my hands in the air, feeling defeated.

"I told him, maybe this soul mate stuff is nuts." Leah interjected. She then saw how tightly Quil was holding Claire's hand.

"I have softball practice," Claire said in soft voice.

"Sure." Quil released her hand slowly and we watched as she gracefully exited off the screen; Quil turned back to us.

"What do I do now?" I asked both of them. Leah shrugged her shoulders. I know her stance on these matters. Leave vamps alone. Period.

"You need to visit the hotel only six miles from where you are now. I will upload the map quest for you."

"Wait a minute!! Hotel?" I screamed. Leah backed up into the bed, her hand on her chest. I saw Quil type on the keyboard, and he told me to look at the chat box, and I saw a link I could click on directly.

"How do you know this, Quil?" Leah said.

Quil sat back, his black shirt tight over his big arms. "Remember when Nessie's father gave her that car…."

"So…." I said.

"She has a GPS system she doesn't know about. I got together with some techies and we made it happen."

"Quil…you are genius!" I shouted. "Weird, and a bit sneaky- but genius!"

"You can't trust vamp chics…I think you need to hurry before her goods are stolen."

"Goods?" I said.

"You haven't gotten any sex from her yet…trust me I know. You are trying to wait for her, but I doubt she's waiting for you."

"I can hold out, and Nessie wouldn't cheat."

"Correction- she is not cheating. You haven't fully claimed her…have you?" Leah asked out loud.

So now everyone knew I hadn't staked a claim on her yet.

"I talked to Bella."

"What could you two possibly have to say to one another after that huge mess years ago?" Quil asked, very curiously.

"Not much. About her daughter…she told me to leave her be."

"You should." Both Quil and Leah said.

"You need to give her space, is what I am saying, Jacob." Leah rested her palm on my arm.

"Well, I'm out guys. I'm going to see if I can fix some nachos for lunch."

Over where Quil was it was lunch time, over here, the clouds were turning from white, to a pale pink. The early evening was coming soon.

Leah signed out on the computer and sat with legs crossed.

"I don't get it." She said.

"Get what."

"You have a female right here," she pointed to her heart. "Still, you make not one small advance. Not a one. I mean, what gives? You love chasing women who won't love you back?"

"Leah-"

She moved fast, and cupped my suddenly aching erection in her palm, and my mouth welcomed her sweet one pressed against mine. Our tongues dueled and I felt my anger at Nessie slip away. Leah let her tongue lace warmth down my neck, and collarbone and I shivered….

*_**So, now Jacob has Leah in his hands or rather he is in Leah's. Stay tuned for more from Renesmee, and remember it doesn't hurt to review either **__****_

_**Ciao!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Jacob**_

_**Chapter 11-"Call me Heartbreaker"**_

I wish I could say this was a dream gone awfully right or wrong, depending on whose perspective it is. From my perspective, I was doing the right thing by Leah. She actually cared for me, while Nessie was off with some guy at a hotel. Could I be thinking this because I am almost forgetting how she look, and smell?

If we are meant to be, maybe I am the first to break that bond. Maybe Quil and Sam could just follow their own hearts instead of what's written in the stars.

Leah kissed my ear and pulled my shirt off. I went through the motions with her. She kissed me, I kissed her back. She pull off my shirt, I take hers off. She pulls off her pants; I pull mine off, etc., etc. Now two hot bodies stood in the room. Her bedroom was just down the hall, we stood in the "computer room" as she calls it. Her eyes round and throat red with flushed arousal.

"I want you Jacob." She whispered to me.

I finally let my hand drift to her cheek and I cupped it, hoping someone would come and chop my hand off. Chop something off.

Then I saw Bella in my mind. Without me going there on purpose my mind took me to Bella and how we both almost ruined her marriage for good.

"Don't do this again, Jacob! Just…just touch me. It's okay. We won't have to go far." Leah said with determination as she forced me to lie down on the floor with her.

"I always wanted to touch you, explore you Jacob. You are so beautiful to me." She laced her fingers through mine and kissed my chest, nipples and drew her tongue down to my navel.

I can't lie.

It felt good as crisp water on the hottest day. I growled. First sign that I am very happy. My erection bumped her head as she tunneled further down. I had to do some quick thinking. I can't have anything happening there, because I will take her then, and I will bet all I have that I will regret it later.

"Leah..I'm not feeling- Oh sh-!" She can devour an entire lollipop, so of course she can do the same to me. I was inside her hot mouth and there was no turning back. She did her thing for a while before saying-

"I have protection."

"No puppies huh?" I joked around.

"Nope. I don't mind them, but you aren't so sure. I can see in your eyes." She said this and got up and went into her bathroom. I heard something sound like a package ripping open.

"You're a big boy so I had to open the only Magnum I had. Shame on you," she teased, and gently rolled the rubber down my length.

"You really want me, don't you" I said, stopping her before she slid down and we both made love.

Love?

"Let me show you." She was about to lay on top of me when her computer made a Ding! Sound to alert her to a message.

"It has to be Quil." She cursed and went to the computer. "Must be important."

I wanted to dress quickly and forget about what foolishness I was about perform, but Leah motioned for me to come over quickly.

"What?"

"Check this out." She turned the monitor to me so I can see. A grainy, but otherwise clear video of Nessie holding hands with Nahuel. This was a day ago. It was at night too, and they were going to a hotel and from what I could tell they went inside and didn't come out.

"They never came out?" I felt red boil behind my eyes.

"What are you so uptight about, Jake?" Leah ran her nails down my abs. "Now, I am truly yours. She doesn't want you. Her and Nahuel makes a great couple anyway, they are two peas in a pod, you know that."

"Leah, tell me. This is where they are now?" I was already pulling on my pants. Leah poked her lip out.

"I cannot believe my ears! You are worried about where she is?"

"I want to kill him."

"Wait!" Leah grabbed my face and drew my lips to hers. My lips were frozen solid; I made no attempt to kiss her back. "She left you, Jacob."

"No, I left her. If I would just tell her how I feel, this would not be happening. Of course she will go to someone who will cherish her- I am a brute. Damn!"

Leah turned and closed out of the video sent by Quil, and then shut the computer down. She bent over to this, her naked backside in my face, and I was still ready to freak anything walking.

I had to find Nessie.

"You won't have another chance with me, Jake. I can't keep throwing this at you and you dodge me for dead people. Just know that when you are heartbroken, I cannot and will not be there for you. I'll remain the second in command of this pack, but your own affairs are your own. I can't keep doing this."

With that, she popped the condom off of me without me thinking and tossed it into the wastebasket, and with lightening speed, she dressed and went downstairs.

I am so good at breaking hearts.

Call me the heartbreaker.

_***Okay, so maybe Nessie should forget about Jacob and Leah can just cool down. I am going through a similar problem as Nessie so I can identify with her now. Please review if you can, I love it!**_

_**Ciao!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_He couldn't face himself in the morning. Lying was not him, it was not. He was brought up to be honorable, to live life to its fullest and to never lie or cheat. Now, Nahuel had Renesmee Cullen from the Cullen coven, resting in his bed. It was nearly 9a.m., and she snored softly. He respected her last night because of who he was._

_A gentleman._

_Yet, he was too computer savvy for his own good. Once he became aware of Renesmee's beauty, he had to see her once more. Her lifemate was that tramp of a wolf only six miles from here, but what his "Nessie" didn't know, Nahuel was leaving with her. They would have time to cycle back to her place and have her stuff packed, and let the wolf live in solitude. He bet nine times out of ten, that beast was lying with that slim girlfriend of his. He knew it. While this angel rested next to him._

_**Nessie**_

He was staring, and I felt it, like a butterfly being examined by a scientist. Nahuel had steady, deep eyes and when the light spilled in through the blinds, he was like a god and I saw something else reflect in his too, but could not identify what it meant.

"I had breakfast brought up for you. Some toast and eggs, and cereal…coffee?"

"Thanks. Any meats?"

"Yep," he came and sat on the bed next to me. He wheeled the tray over with the other had. "How's sausage?"

"Perfect! Just let me wash my face at least." I sat up.

"You are splendid in the morning, don't wash it yet."

"Gracious Nahuel, you make it seem like I can have no flaws!"

"You don't. Just eat." He chopped the huge sausage up for me and fluffed my scrambled eggs around. He asked if I liked sugar and cream in my coffee. I never had coffee, so this should be fun.

"Dump it all in there," I smiled, watching as he dressed up my foods and beverage. His long hands did all of this quick and with precision.

"Did you eat?" I asked him.

"I will in a moment. My tray is over there." He pointed to the place beside me.

I dug into my food, not cautious of how I ate. I was ravenous. Nahuel laid next to me with his tray, and slowly chewed his food.

"You eat more dainty than a woman, but can slurp up a deer." I said.

"Human food is just as nice, depending on who prepares it. I take my time with all that I… eat." He said the last part while watching me drink. Again, I didn't know what he meant.

"Well, I did notice how you kissed the neck of the deer and then went to town on it. You are an interesting fellow." I replied.

The coffee was delicious. Plenty of sugar and cream.

"You seem deep in thought. What are you thinking?"

"About you. I think I want you….I want you to come with me. Back to Forks."

I laughed. "You are kidding right? That's the source of all my pain, I can't go."

"Your pain is here, in Virginia. Its name is Jacob. Am I right or wrong?"

"But what do you mean? You want me to come with you? Leave Jacob for you?"

"Not exactly," he returned to his cereal. Swallowing slow and looking away from me. "You are taken, I understand that now. If you want to go back, I can take you."

Figuring out the mess I have made was killing my brain cells. Jacob should have been on a war path by now, but I guess this only proves my point that he may be into Leah more than me. Why shouldn't he be? Our names were pulled from some unseen Fate's hat, but when it comes down to it, friends make the best lovers I heard somewhere, and perhaps Leah is the perfect choice for him. He may have been taken away by my cute baby looks before, but now I can't give him what he wants.

My mind was made up.

I will go back to Forks.

"Let me touch you, Nahuel."

I heard him choke on his sausage, he quickly recovered.

"Huh?"

"I want you to see something." I touched my hands to both sides of his face, and I am sure he read what my thoughts were.

He withdrew my hands from his finely chiseled face. His eyes glistened, and it made him more beautiful than before.

"Renesmee…you have to come with me. We don't have to be together romantically if that's what you are thinking, but I think you need to get away from him completely, and be with your family more. It will encourage you and make you happy."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Just one confession I have to make though, before you make that final decision."

I shifted so I could place my empty tray back on the rolling table.

"I knew where you were since the day I saw you at the mall and I knew who you were already on Myspace."

"Oh no."

"Yes. I wanted to see you again Renesmee. When I heard thought he grapevine you were with Jacob, I thought it would be a disaster. I would never-"

A pounding on the door stopped Nahuel in the middle of his speech.

"Nessie, I know you are in there with that South American jerk! If you don't open up, I will kick it down on count of three!"

We both stared at each other. My nerves were shot, but Nahuel seemed unmoved. He rose from the bed and straighten out his shirt, and pulled on his hoes.

I MEAN NOW! I'M COUNTINNNNNNG. ONE-!"

Suddenly, I stopped panicking. This was the man who really wanted to be with my mother, the one I fell in love with as a child, and the one I cannot stand.

"I'm opening the door."

Nahuel nodded. He thought that would be a great idea too I guess.

As I turned the knob, it clicked and the door was ripped apart by a very large, constantly shifting wild animal. At some point it looked like a man too. It was blur of fur, and biceps and large dark eyes.

I can tell Jacob anywhere.

For the first time, I calculated fear. Nahuel was in danger.

*

I backed away, telling Jacob to count to ten and reminding him nothing happened. Nahuel was always by my side, in step with me. I looked over at him, and he seemed totally at peace with himself. Not afraid at all, maybe he was respecting me by not messing with an angry wolf. After all, he witnessed Jacob tearing a vampire apart.

"Jacob!" I saw men in black suits rush behind him, they were like ants to Jacob, the fear was so wide and true in their eyes, and it nearly made me guffaw except that the present situation was extremely serious.

"Nessie. Come with me. Now." Jacob managed to say between his teeth.

Nahuel was wise in not saying anything. We all knew that a wolf's temper took a while to tamper down and that sometimes it is hard to control if they are still young.

"I'll come with you Jacob." I prepared myself for anything. If worse comes to worse I will not hesitate to defend myself from him.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Nahuel hang his head, seemingly in defeat. But he stepped from my side. Then mouthed the words, "Will I see you?"

All I could do was look at him in confusion. Then before I could reply, Jacob pulled me into his chest. By his time, I guess the guards had went and retrieved ammunition...they were loading their guns and were much too slow. Jacob morphed into a wolf and placed me on his back. I would have run, but he wasn't letting out of his sight.

By this time, one may wonder why I do not use my gift so extensively, why I don't use it all the time, especially on Jacob.

I ran into many problems growing up, and knowing what people see and what they do.

More shots were fired in the night, and I smelled the gun smoke. There was yelling, and then I heard fire trucks. Not sure why there were fire trucks…

So I rarely use my powers.

Even now, I know Jacob can't speak, but he will once were are calm and he is his old self again. I will touch his face and I will learn. I will learn about him. It was time now.

His legs moved mightily, speedily until we were near the clearing of our home.

I smelled Leah's body odor, and even something weirder happened….

As Jacob dumped me off and shivered into human form again, I thought I could see smoke at the house.

But it wasn't smoke, it was like a dream fog and I saw Jacob lying down somewhere on the floor.

Naked.

Leah was straddling him while he had this dumb look on his face. I guess it's safe to say that wasn't a dumb look, but a surprised and happy look. This scene played before me in my mind.

Of course it wasn't a true visual because Jacob wouldn't be lead that easily from me- right? I can't believe it, I hadn't touched his face but I was getting this steady, clear as a bell picture.

I had a raging thirst building as well.

At this moment, it felt I have never had an appetite for food at all, but blood. This overwhelming sense of power overtook me. I abandoned the images in my mind.

"Nessie, I need to talk to you about something."

"Give me blood, Jacob."

He looked at me like I grew two heads. I felt the blood rushing in my veins directly to my head.

I couldn't stop thinking about it!

Floating pictures of naked Jacob, then of his warm, sticky blood planted on my tongue and drizzling down my throat.

I needed it!

"Ness-"

Give me some damn blood Jacob!" I screamed.

_***Note: Nessie is losing it. I promise to explain later what is happening with her, and later there will be the familiar place of Forks. Thanks for reading and as always review, review.**_

_**Ciao!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Renesmee**_

_**Chapter 13-"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You hear me?"**_

My lips were moving faster than I could think. It was like watching myself through an outer body experience- a blubbering, incoherent idiot. I said blood maybe six hundred times. All the while Jacob pulling me by the arm to the condo.

All I wanted to know was where I can get it.

"You can get some from me, surely you won't need much." Jacob sat me next to him; I began to shake and then rocked back and forth. Were those chills I felt?

He took his hand and laid it across my forehead. "You are freezing!"

Jacob hurried and exposed his neck to me.

"Thanks," I said, and took a huge bite from his neck and latched on.

"Yowwww! He jumped, but I held him still with my hands and kept drinking. Oh, it was a spring for life. His neck was so hot.

"Good. This is so splendid." I sank my teeth in deeper, this time Jacob pushed himself from me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He backed away from me. I never remembered how we got into the condo, but there we were inside. I took the steps five at a time and went into the bathroom, locked the door.

In the mirror, there was a woman before me who was not me. I am supposed to have some color to my cheeks, and bright cheerful eyes. The reflection showed different- A pale woman, with blood droplets upon her chin and almost golden eyes.

What was happening?

I was looking more like mom than I wanted to admit. I felt my own forehead, and pinched my skin.

Icy.

I felt…dead.

"Nessie. Please open up. What is going on?" Jacob said from behind the door. He sounded a little scared. So was I.

"I don't know. Something's not right."

I was still bloody thirsty. I couldn't harm Jacob, although I should.

"Are you uh, um…on a cycle or something?"

"My period?"

"Yes, that." He said.

"No, I had it once, and then it stopped, I never had one again." Another sharp burst of hunger pain hit me like a tidal wave. I had to eat something quick.

"I hate to ask, but did you and Nahuel-"

"No!" I shouted and squeezed the edge of the porcelain sink.

"Let me in Nessie. I can help you."

"No way. You've helped enough. Well, actually you can." I opened the door. "Get me a human."

He blinked several times.

"C'mon you can do it. My biting won't harm them, just tickle I guess."

"It used to tickle, but just now when you bit me it felt kind of bad." Jacob said.

He was taking all the fun out of this.

"I guess I have to find my own." I knocked him out of my way. He followed me to my room. I smelled Leah's dirty ass all over this place. I would bite her next, and then kill her.

No, too easy. He can have her; right now I needed someone who would be vulnerable to me.

"Nessie, please. I think this is all my fault. Let me explain."

I looked at him, not sure who he was.

Plan A, get a person. It was in the wee hours of morning, but I knew what I had to do…

Jacob continued, _"We never did anything- not really. Me and Leah. I pushed her from me…_

Plan B, make sure it's a gullible male who will bring me to his place…just to make things more fun.

"_She just -was kind of… right there you know?"_

There will be no plan C.

"_Nessie, are you listening to me...You're just going to strip right there in front of me?"_

No plan C, I thought as I began to change into something more daring. Pretty daring for a virgin at least.

"_Listen. I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You hear me?"_

"Gotta go." I said this over the noise in my head. That noise was bloodlust. I had to get out quick.

"Wait!"

But I was much too fast for him. Staying there would have meant Jacob Black would die by my hands.

Off to the diner.

*

He was here. Sitting, eating some pancakes.

Mark Woo.

Never forgetting a name and a face was key to existence; you never know when you need someone.

He saw me approach his table and offered me a seat.

"I can order you something."

"No, thanks." I smiled.

"I am so surprised you are here. You look…good. A bit pale. Are you eating?"

"Yeah."

"Sure you don't want anything to drink?" He asked me. A waiter came by to take my order.

"Just water," I said. Then asked Mark. "What do you do with your days?"

He dabbed a napkin to his lips. "What do you think?" He toyed with me. "Take a wild guess."

I loved games.

"You work for a computer software company?"

"Why, because I look so important?" He laughed. He had nice sense of humor, but right now he looked like a joking bag of blood and plasma.

"No, maybe you are an artist."

"Go on." He waved, smiling. Glad I was on to him.

"Drawing?"

"Close. It's in the arts though, but no paints involved, maybe some graphic arts on the finished product."

The diner was slowly filling up with seemingly out of towners, bikers, and truckers. The sun was climbing steadily.

"Writer."

"Bingo." He snapped his fingers.

"I recognize the name a little," I said. It was foggy in my messed up little mind, but I think I heard of him. The waiter brought my water minutes ago, but I left it untouched.

"The Woo files? Short stories of the mysterious?" He said.

"That's it! I read it online. I bought the download of course, using Adobe."

"Yeah, making a profit from hobbies is good living'."

"You write stuff about the supernatural though, you believe any of it?"

He took a moment, searching my face. "There are times when I doubt there is anything beyond what I see. Namely stars, moon, and with my telescope I can see Venus and maybe Mars. That's as supernatural as it gets for me. Then there are days when I meet mysterious strangers, or when I have three coincidences happen in one day and I wonder, 'okay, there is something to this other side thing"

"Met any weird people lately?" I asked him.

"Not weird. But maybe a little more out of this world…in a good way." He raised his glass of orange juice to his lips. "You are strangely beautiful."

"Oh yeah?" Jackpot. "How so?"

"Take for instance your hair contrasting with that pearlescent skin of yours. I never seen anything like it. Your eyes are chocolate colored one moment, and the next it looks like…what are those- --contacts?"

He peered closer but I moved back. "Keep going."

"So, I see that you appear to be maybe eighteen or twenty years old, but at same time it seems you are maybe a preteen. The way your cheeks flush sometimes, and your teeth are just perfectly straight, you never lost a baby tooth…am I getting somewhere?"

He just didn't know how close to the truth he was.

"Mr. Mark Woo."

"You earned the right to call me Mark, Carlie."

He remembered my name I gave him.

"Mark. What are you doing once you leave here?"

His lips curled into a smile. "Would like to come over?"

"I hope I don't seem too forward, I just really like you, and would love to talk more privately."

"Well, I do have a question." He pulled out his walled and left a few bills on the table. We exited the diner into the sunlight, which didn't make me feel warm, but more like it was playing with the hairs on my skin.

"What's the question?"

"Everyone's looking at how you are positively glowing."

Shimmering was more like it. Oh gods, no! I looked down at my arms, and saw smatterings of light dusting casting off glints of gold light from my skin.

"Yeah," Mark continued. "We definitely need to talk."

*_**Poor Mark, poor Jacob, and Renesmee, what will she do? I have to work out this one well, I am currently up at six a.m. because I can't sleep, but enjoy this story and stay tuned for the next.**_

_**Ciao!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Jacob**_

_**Chapter 14- "Some People have Lovers addicted to Crack"**_

_Thank you for the reviews and the fanfic alerts for Gone with the Moon, I really appreciate them as much as I love writing! For those just reading Gone with the Moon, it is a slight continuation from my other fanfics- Black Decision 1 and 2 and can be read alone, but as some have said, it may be best to get Jacob and Bella's story first in Black Decision._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__This is__** v**__ery important. I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's great works of the Twilight Series, I only wish I have thought it up first! I do not own the character's names, except ones I made up._

I dialed Carlisle's personal number as soon as Renesmee bolted out the door. It rang three times before he answered, he sounded a bit tired, if that's possible. They don't sleep, Nessie told me.

"Did I disturb something?" I asked. It may have been him and Esme 'doing it' but that picture didn't settle with me.

"No. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is wrong, Dr. Fang! Nessie is on a rampage and I can't stop her!"

"Hold on. A warpath? What is she doing?"

I told him everything that happened between us, I left nothing out. I told him only parts about Leah and I, then I ended on Nessie running away looking for blood.

"This is definitely serious. We may have to try and get her to come home," Carlisle said softly. "I want to take a look at her myself…something just doesn't add up for me."

"Which part?"

"All of it," he admitted. "I'm a medical doctor, but not a psychiatrist, although I feel it may be that Nessie needs both."

"She's acting out?"

"Quite possibly." Carlisle stated. "But you said she was with Nahuel for almost a full day?"

"Yeah."

We said nothing for a while.

"It has to be Nahuel. Maybe he did something, Doc. I can feel it! I know it!"

"Jacob, I am not placing blame here, but I am trying to figure out what is going on with you and Nessie. Aren't you two soul mates?"

He had to throw that in there.

"Yes, I guess. She doesn't think so anymore."

"Are you certain it's just her and not you too? Nessie really adored you as little girl and she built her hopes around you; we may have coddled her a bit too much but she always thought of you and now you two haven't even…at least eloped?"

"I want to marry her, Carlisle. I do." I took a deep breath. "I just have so much on my mind you know? Bella, Leah, Nessie…"

"Are you still in love with Bella, Jacob?"

I sat on my bed.

"I'm in love with Nessie. I told her I loved her and she just left."

Carlisle listened to me, without interrupting. He was such a good listener. It's amazing how it felt so easy just to pour most of myself to him, more so than I could my own pack.

"The only remedy for something like that Jacob is to tell her how you are feeling. Even the parts that may hurt her _and_ you in the process. Healing begins once wounds are exposed, son."

"But there are many parts that may drive us even farther apart."

"Even more apart than now?" Carlise asked me. When he realized I couldn't answer, he continued, "The matter at hand is Renesmee though. I will try and get Alice to see where she is before she hurt anyone, and somehow we will get her here, or we'll come there."

I think maybe she needed Forks. Perhaps I did too.

"Please hurry."

"Wait, more details…did she eat or drink anything she normally doesn't? I'm thinking her body is probably spiked off of something."

"Not that I know of."

"Okay," Carlise said.

I rolled over to my side. Where she could she be? This was definitely all my fault. I will admit to her everything, and why I am a jerk, I will lose her for sure if I hadn't already, but at least I would be honest.

The situation with Leah was bad but I couldn't worry about her. She claimed to care for me too, but she wanted nothing but my body. Was Nessie the same? Bella? It is me then, because the common denominator was me, always me.

I tried Nessie's cell over and over and still no answer.

Wherever she was, I would know later on once Dr. Carlisle calls.

I headed down the steps and made some breakfast of fried hot dogs with scrambled cheese eggs. When I opened the top cabinet for a glass, a plastic bowl fell into the sink, splashing old, cold coffee in my face.

Nessie's coffee.

Nessie's newfound drink.

*

"She seems to be heading to Virginia Beach. Alice drew a sketch of the ocean and some other places."

"There's more than one beach here though, Doc." I said.

"This was more specific."

"How so?"

"A green sign that said Welcome to Virginia Beach."

Carlisle said he was going to check into the coffee thing again, and said he may have a plan on how to get Nessie to go back to Forks. He advised me I wouldn't like it.

Once he told me what Alice said, I was beyond mad.

The plan involved Nahuel.

Who was still here, and leaving soon to go back to Forks, even then he won't be in Forks long since he travels.

"I still don't like this, Doc."

"I know. She seems to have taken a bit of a liking to him Jacob. I apologize for being blunt, but I have spoken with him recently."

"What!?"

"I spoke with him after one of Alice's visions. To see if it was on point…it was. Nahuel is in love with her, Jacob."

For a doctor he wasn't so bright. Telling me stuff like this.

"So, she had sex with him. She lied to me!"

"Jacob, she never did. She wouldn't. But please don't throw stones; you are as much responsible for this as she is."

"How can you say that?"

"You love her and can't tell her, so show her. She loves you and is upset she doesn't understand you. Then, of course your history with her mother…but none of that matters. I am paying for your ticket to come here too."

"Great."

"We need you here, "he told me. "We miss you."

"I miss you too, just try and keep Nessie apart from that Nahuel. Where exactly is she?"

"We know where she is. Did you mind packing and coming here by tomorrow? Was your lease month to month?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, handle that, because we need you back here. We need to figure this all out. That is, if you don't mind."

"She is my heart," I whispered. "I'll do anything for her."

"I know." He said.

I looked at the brown coffee draining in the sink. I was about to wash dishes, something I never relished, but could stand to do. Leah used to tease me saying I was like her in that way. She didn't like to clean, especially dishes. That's what paper plates are for. I agreed.

But now, standing in the kitchen washing them, I felt humbled. Nessie washed, cooked, cleaned and never complained about it. We ate out occasionally, but she would insist on one of her homemade meals from a cookbook she just bought, or some new way she could decorate the living room area.

Washing dishes allowed my thoughts to roll around more quietly, put things into perspective. This is why Carlisle wanted me to come back to Forks tomorrow and let them handle the Nessie situation. They didn't want me responsible for killing anyone, or putting the pack in danger.

Some people have lovers addicted to crack.

Or sex.

Mines is a half human vampire addicted to dry roasted beans.

Could be worse.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Renesmee**_

_**Chapter 15-"Callous Mongrel"**_

To really begin to live, one must die to self…I heard that once before on a religious channel. I never understood that, and I do not profess to be anything remotely religious, but I do know that my desires, the temptations, all of it were causing me great pain. This is so much bigger than Jacob. This was something beyond my control, and what is funny is that the Cullens have been able to live in most places long because they have_ control_.

I am next to Mark, he is passed out on his couch, or dead. Actually- I check for his pulse. Whew! He isn't dead, but he has lost lots of blood.

Behavior Modification is the way to train dogs, or cats, or maybe even tigers to do things at certain times, or to behave in a certain way. Carlisle basically had time to get used to being around human blood for so long. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and my dad are the same way. They made mistakes before, but they've lived this way so long, they believe it is natural to be a vamp-vegan.

My mom is unique. She may have the craving for blood but she is strong minded, and has so much willpower, the thirst doesn't bother her.

I was supposed to be the same way.

Something went wrong, because sitting here, looking at Mark's cute face(which by now seems a little pale), I begin to salivate for more for more of him. His eyes are closed and he takes slow, deep breaths.

From far away, I can hear cars, even closer, I can hear bees, closer still I can hear somebody talking, maybe next door? It was Mark's house, so someone's outside the door-

"Nessie!"

The sound of my name, the sound of _his_ voice. I pop up, leaving Mr. Woo where he was.

Jacob has found me.

I rush to the back door, but I am immediately stopped by Leah's frame in the door.

"Get away from me!" I yell. She stood with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face. She looked like a cat that was hiding a mouse in its mouth. Jacob was right outside the front door. He knew Leah would be able to come inside.

Without me knowing? Was I that deep in thought?

"Don't look so surprised Nessie Monster. Every move you make, we've made three moves ahead of you. Stay where you are."

"Leah." Jacob said stepping in behind her. "Enough."

"Look, both of you just leave! Leave me alone!" I went over to Mark's slouching body and began to prop his legs up. He was snoring softly.

"Is it true? About you and Nahuel?" Jacob asked me. I heard Leah's quick intake of breath and finally I saw the back of her head as she left the house. Jacob paid no mind to that and kept his dark eyes on me.

"Nahuel and I are friends, unlike you and Mommy Long Legs over there."

"Baby," He stretched his arms out to me, I looked at them as if they were limbs with knives jutting from skin. He really hurt me.

"She wouldn't be needing your 'baby' talk anymore. I looked over to see Mark Woo, groggily trying to sit up.

"Just rest," I told him. But he insisted on trying to swing his leg over and managed to slip to the floor like a slinky.

Jacob snickered.

"Callous mongrel," I muttered under my breath. Never in a gazillion years would I have thought to call Jacob this, but times and people change.

"What did you say?" He appeared before me, all seven, eight, or nine feet of him peering down at me. I couldn't take much more of this.

Well, I really can't now. Next I knew, there was a sting in my back and the last I saw was Jacob Black's face swirled in my mind, full of pain and confusion.

I felt the steady, strong hands too.

I welcomed dark.

*

When I came to, it was still dark, but I could make out shapes. My eyesight was blurry and perhaps I was dreaming? I felt feather soft touches to my cheek, and something wet and warm lingered on my head; just for a little while. I was woozy and somewhat aroused.

I turned over my side, and that's when I realized…

"You are home."

"Oh!" I lifted up but hands brought me back down to the soft pillow. I could not move under his powerful strength, My hands remained on his forearms.

"Where am I? It feels familiar."

"Home. Forks."

Two words. One meant peace…the other confusion.

"I shouldn't be here." I slapped the hands away.

"Do you know who I am?" The voice whispered close to my face. My guess was that it wasn't Jacob Black, although I could detect him not too far away.

"Nahuel?"

"It pleases me that you know that, and you say my name so sweetly." I heard him purr/growl and it made my skin tingle. I was so alert everywhere, I felt like a light bulb, if he were to touch me right now I would probably burst.

"Nahuel.."

"Shhh." He traced a finger to my lips, I could see him now. Eyes so bright and beautiful and his tawny arm ripped with muscle, but his finger glided gently down the terrain of my face.

"I must have been sleep for a while."

"We didn't want you to be…alarmed."

"Where's Jacob?"

Nahuel hesitated his finger where my collarbone was. "He's close by."

"I bet he doesn't know you are here with me." I said and sat up, allowing him to touch my cheek, and hair and back to my collarbone.

"Truthfully, I don't care if he knows I am with you. What matters is if you are feeling well."

"I feel like a balloon at the top of my body but.. electrified."

I looked into his eyes, a simple second before his lips-so warm crashed into mine. His hand grabbed a tendril of my hair and tugged my face forward, deepening the kiss.

My thoughts were like scrambled eggs, I could not find the "off" button, or the slow down button. This man was a beast! He was impossibly strong, so incredibly sexy and he was kissing me! His hands roamed down the length of my body, careful not to touch any intimate spots, but he kissed me so long and thorough, I nearly forgot my name.

We finally broke apart, both panting.

"S-So sorry Renesmee. I'm not sure what came over me."

I had no intelligent response to give to him so I just nodded and sank my head back to the pillow. His hand remained on mine.

A bang sounded at the door.

Followed by Jacob's voice.

Here we go.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Jacob**_

_**Chapter 16-"If She Wanted to Drink Me, She Could…"**_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's works; neither do I own any of the characters.

**Note: ** It took me a while to truly write the rest of this Gone with the Moon so much has happened since the last time, and I hope you all will continue to read and enjoy Renesmee's story. Alerts and Reviews appreciated!

Something like hate, pooled in my gut. I banged on the door, one hard good time. So hard, I nearly busted my damn knuckles. Nessie was in there, but I heard talking and I knew it was Nahuel.

"Jacob."

I turned, wondering who is this bothering me and its Bella. In a stunning, sheer robe, and hair coifed. Her eyes looked weary, as if she hadn't any rest. Its funny, but I didn't think they could be weary. They were still alert and kind of weird looking.

"Nahuel's in there. Is she okay now?" I asked. Bella placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Give her time."

Neither of us said much. Her hand was on my body, that's all it would usually take for me to fall in love with her. A touch, a caress, a kiss…

"Did Carlisle mention what was in that "dart" injection?"

"A few stuff here and there. Chemicals they put in sleeping medicines, a few other compounds just to relax her. Mostly, she needed rest and no caffeine. I think it is working."

"Bella. I'm so sorry," I said. Not sure why I was saying it. I think I will always be apologizing to Bella for doing or saying something. I can't figure it out.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked me with confusion.

"Bella. Jacob." Carlisle said, coming up the steps.

"Hey, can you let me in?" I said this knowing I could have blasted myself inside, but would rather not have them left with broke door.

Carlisle breezed by with a key and turned it in the lock.

He gasped.

"What!" I pushed him out of the way, Nahuel and Renesmee looked as if they had a huge pillow fight, both breathing heavy. It was as hot as a sauna in there.

"What happened?" Bella stepped in behind me, her icy sweetness tickling my nose.

"I think I have to kill him." I replied before lunging at Nahuel's throat. He was quick as a mouse.

"Come back!" I growled. He had hopped over a stunned Nessie, her legs barely wrapped up in the sheets, her face glistening. I'll have that image forever emblazoned in my brain.

My head swiveled around, got knocked around and slammed into the wall before I could fully comprehend. Blows being thrown in my face and ribs pummeled and kicked in like a weak crate, jumped by millions of ruffians.

They came at me so fast.

I heard Carlisle, and seen him try and pull Nahuel off of me, and then Alice's dark hair came into view.

I stood up when Nahuel took a breath and I did something I knew I would regret later.

I can't just take a beating like that and lie down.

With a sore face and bones--

I blasted into a wolf.

I felt larger, and more in control, already pain forgotten. I was in the Cullen house, but I will kill a vampire. Have before.

"Oh God." Bella's voice

_Bye Nessie, you don't care about me, I definitely don't care about you. You want someone like you, I will have someone like me, but I will kill Nahuel. Not for you, but for me._

*

He had sense enough to lead me outside where we can go at it. For me, it would not be a fight, but an execution. He laid with Nessie, had her sweatin', her pulse up in tempo, the look of lust filled love in her face, hair wet, skin slick…

And he had her.

Man! I said I wouldn't for her, so why am I still thinking about her? Suddenly Bella flew into my thoughts. Her sweet calm back at the house, her concern. Earlier, I felt someone lift me up slightly from the floor. It was her. Not Nessie. Why did fate have to choose me to be with Nessie? Clearly we are polar opposites- right?

"Come on, no fair Wolf. Fight like a man, not the dog that you are!" Nahuel taunted. His fists were up, he was in fighter stance.

I walked on all fours to stand in front of him. I wanted him to feel the power of what was before him. He looked me into my eyes, he had to look up up and up. I saw no trace of fear, but for once, I did see remote resignation. He didn't want to die this way.

"I love her."

I said nothing in response to his declaration of love for Nessie.

He dropped his hands to his side, I rose higher still.

"Look, I did not come here for a fight, Jacob. I want Nessie to be with me." He stopped and walked about me, I kept my eyes trained on him. I was still in kill mode. Let him have his say before I rip his abs off his bones.

"I know what you are thinking," he continued. "You think I only love her because she is a half vamp like myself. But you have it wrong."

I growled, then got up in his face. So, it was her lovemaking skills?

"I had a vision that I will meet the one born of Love and Pain and the vision, showed me the image of a huge, silver fork. I didn't get it then."

I settled back on my legs. Would have laughed if I had forgotten the beating to my face.

Forks.

The place where Bella's new life began, and where another life was created.

I need a change of clothes. Hate having to sneak into places and hide until I have a fresh pair of sweats or something.

I raced off, trying to find a tree or bush. There was one, right off into the distance from the house. Most of them are skinny trees, but, this would do for now. The night will fall even darker soon.

"Didn't mean to scare you off," he followed and stood near tree where I was naked.

"I have no clothes," I said. Glad to be able to use my verbal skills.

"Good, I have an advantage of seeming more…diplomatic in this conversation then." He smiled.

"Don't laugh at me! You stole my girl!"

"Did I? Or did I offer her an opportunity to be loved. I assumed she was not spoken for because she was always alone, or she would send messages of loneliness and feelings of envy towards your friend."

"Friend?"

"The wolf chick." He said walking back to a parked vehicle, he got something out of the trunk.

"Leah is just a friend." I said.

Nahuel shook his head, he didn't believe me. What mattered is if Nessie believes me.

A pair of jeans flew through the air and landed near my feet. He had gone and got me a pair of clean jeans.

"I bought the pair at a mall recently, never wore it."

I put it on, surprised that it fit snug at the waist.

"I still need to hurt you for pummeling me. You can't get off that easy, and you had sex…with Nessie!" I said buttoning up the jeans and smoothing it down. I saw how he was impressed at how tall, and built I was. He looked…intimidated.

"How did you and Bella break up?" He asked casually as if we were discussing weather.

"Excuse me?"

"Bella. I understand she is married but you and her-"

"How do you know this stuff?" I exploded.

"Renesmee." He said thoughtfully. I saw him lick his lips as he stared off at the Cullen house. Alice hovered near the door watching us. Did she see me nude as I pulled on the jeans? Oh well.

"Bella and I had a short history before Edward entered the picture."

"You were kids though. How much history is that?"

I was beginning to feel annoyed.

"I liked her all of my life. Then she came back to Forks and I--- loved her. Okay?"

"Still love her?"

"Bella? Of course I do! I don't hate her!"

"Right. Yet, you love Renesmee because of what….fate?"

"Don't you love her for the same reason?"

"No. I had a vision as a boy and dismissed it, but I still had the choice to follow my heart, circumstances lead me here though. You wolves on the other hand have this stuff out of your control. Visions can be dismissed or followed."

I bust him in the face…blood spurted from his nose, he staggered back. I saw Alice rush back inside the house. Carlisle soon followed.

"I was just talking to you!" Nahuel said, and began to clench his fists, his eyes a menacing color of viper green. Chin dribbled in blood. He no longer looked like a pretty boy.

I shook out my hand. "I told you I can't let that slide."

"Nahuel. Please go home, okay." Carlisle stood between us.

It took a few moments for Nahuel to head back to his car.

"Hey, thanks for the jeans, bro!" I shouted.

*

Back at their house, Nessie still hadn't rose from her room. Carlisle said she was napping. I sat in the dining area, eating my favorite: hot dogs, hamburgers, and lots of Hi-C. Esme took the time to fix up a meal for me, she placed a cool kiss on my forehead before settling the food at the table.

I may not like the vamp scent, but she reminded me the mother I never had.

Bella came and stood by the entryway.

"Want some company?" She asked.

I tore into another burger, and sipped the drink. I pointed to a chair across from me. Too hungry to talk.

I continued to eat. Bella's eyes continued to stare into my face. Nervousness crept up on me.

"You want my blood or something---what!!?" I asked then bit into a hotdog, devouring it one bite.

"Edward is hunting today. I think you should talk to me."

"Edward is okay with me now I guess. You and I shouldn't talk alone anymore."

"Jacob, I am not trying to get back with you. I just want to know if you still want my daughter. If not, you have to tell her. Be honest."

"I'd love to talk heart to hearts with you, cutie pie, but I'm going through too much right now. Nessie made up her mind last night. I'm done with it. I'm only here to see if she comes through."

"That's very admirable of you, Jacob." Bella said, sounding lost. I stopped chewing and looked to find her staring directly at my mouth. Few seconds ticked by. "I- I will just be going now. If you need something, please ask Esme, or me. Okay?"

I gave her a nod before dumping my burger. Geez, now I'm not into devouring food….maybe devouring someone else. No! There is no way I can go back to Bella. Being with her will bring us back to the hell we started. Even so, I was beginning to feel aroused, so totally aroused at the way she looked at me. If she wanted to drink me, she could. I would have allowed it.

It was best she left the room when she did…..

_**Note:**_

**That's all I have for now, I will be continuing the chapters soon again. I'm just shocked at how I am bringing the sizzle to the table again between Jacob and Bella. I guess I really think they make a cute couple. Kind of difficult for Nessie now…stay tuned.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Jacob**_

_**Chapter 17-"You Broke the Code"**_

I slept in my garage the night before. Not caring about the floor being hard and relentless on my back. I woke up with a hard on, so big and bad; it could have popped off and hit the ceiling, making a hole in the roof.

The dream was of me and Bella. Sure, it began with me talking with Bella in the forest, mist was everywhere, and we had both just finished making love, but then Nessie and Bella's face and body merged into one, and the next I knew, I was calling out Nessie's name, and here I am now painfully aware that I have a problem.

Throwing off the thin sheet, I headed up to the house where my father was frying up something. (I'll eat it anyway), and took a much needed cool shower. The pack was out today and called me many times, but I ignored the phone calls. I wanted to speak to Bella, but in close proximity to her, we won't know how to behave.

I did answer my cell when Cullen came up on the phone's ID.

"Hello?" I said, pulling up my pants.

"So, you're leaving me Jacob?"

Nessie.

"We don't love each other, Nessie. You broke the code."

"Code?"

I switched the phone to other ear, sat up in bed. " You had sex."

"I never had sex, Jacob."

"You and Nahuel did something."

"Yeah, we talked. We did nothing more." Nessie said in a flat, robotic tone. The meds must have been heavy.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. Auntie Alice just brought up a cup of bl—well, she is very helpful."

Yeah.

"So why were you all wet and rumpled in the sheets, Nessie."

"I wanted to know if you still cared or not, so Nahuel followed along in my plan. He thought it wouldn't work, and I agreed that perhaps you and I are so far gone, that it wouldn't trigger a response at all."

"How could you! We nearly bloodied each other Nessie! I could have killed him, this is not a game."

"I know. I've been thinking Jacob, that….maybe we should….. oh gosh. I think we should split."

"Nessie, I know we've—"

"We have to."

"Look, you don't understand what I am going through. I'm about to tell you everything now, just not over the phone, okay? Meet me at the garage."

"Jacob. This is goodbye."

"No! I have to tell you everything! Just meet me, and then we can figure out what to do next!"

Silly, stupid, crazy me. She hung up already. The dead air over the cell told me that.

*

I knocked on the door, and Alice answered giving me a sly look then quickly stepped back to let me in. Jasper had his arm around her, clearly not aware of her checking me out.

"Jacob!" Nessie came down the steps. Her hip hugging jeans on and hair in one long braid. She was so ….so brand new to me.

"I have to talk to you." I said hoarsely.

Alice and Jasper went out the door, closing it softly behind them. Nessie walked past me and into the living area. She sat, and I sat next to her on the comfortable love seat.

"Talk." She commanded.

"I don't want to lose you. That much I know. I want to tell you I am so messed up right now because I am torn in many different directions."

"If many women hadn't ridden your soldier, Jacob, you wouldn't feel so bad. Mom had you and Leah, and God knows who else."

"No, Nessie." I took her hand into mine. She tried pulling it out from me. "Nessie. I left your mom and yes, I felt incomplete and yes, I had a serious thing for your mom and it was foolish of me to think it would all be over in a matter of a few days or years. Secondly, if you were to leave me, I would probably kill myself."

"What!" Nessie yanked her hand back, and instead gathered my face in her palms.

"Jacob, I am crazy in love with you, but never even think that or say that again in my presence, you hear me?"

"It seems my only option. Leaving a trail of broken hearts, and then mine being broken because silly mistakes. I can't keep hurting you, or anyone for that matter."

"Jake. Offing yourself will not solve my problem either. That is not an option. Maybe we should take matters slowly and then decide if we want to be in this relationship."

"I want you Nessie."

I was telling her my heart, even the suicide part. I tried once before to kill myself a month ago, but it didn't work. Maybe it wasn't meant to work.

"Jake."

"Please." I begged her. What I wanted right now was her full attention. Suddenly, this light landed on me(in my mind), a gentle tug on my heart. Nessie was still holding my face, looking into them. I gathered her sweet lips softly into mine. I heard her moan.

There was a taste I couldn't describe her taste, it began to taste like this chocolate I hadn't had in a while. Like, I will be redeemed if I have one more taste. Floodgates of desire rushed inside of me as I kissed her so thoroughly.

"We-we have things to work out Jacob. This doesn't change things."

I nodded and wrapped my arms about her waist, bringing her closer to me. I wanted to feel her heart beat; I wanted her to know I would kill for her. Die for her. All kinds of strange things were running wild in my head. I grabbed the back of her neck, and angled her head so the kiss would be deeper; I palmed her shoulder with my free hand, and trailed my tongue down her warm neck.

She wasn't talking now. She purred.

She dug her nails into my scalp, and oh gods it felt so good! My next move was to have her under me, but we both heard a door close with enough force to break us apart gasping.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bella said hesitating to move. "Nessie, I see you are well." Her lips were drawn tight into a line.

"Oh, yes mom." Nessie said brightly, pulling down her shirt. Her arm had some of my nail marks across it. I really ought to cut them things.

I couldn't look at Bella anymore. She finally left us alone, and Nessie stood.

"That was--- some kiss." She breathed.

"I agree." I pulled her close to me as we stood together, I wanted for her to feel how much I need to be with her.

"But Jake. We can't do this _only_ because you are afraid of losing me."

I held onto her tighter. Her words causing me to squeeze her, I may just lose Nessie forever.

"Don't do this."

"You want to be with me because you may lose me?"

"Woman! I told you that I love you before. It's more than that. If you want to go slow, we can do that. It may be wise."

"Fine." She said.

I still grabbed onto her waist, I wasn't sure I could take it slow with her. She brought her eyes up to me and I kissed her again, unable to fully say in words how much I needed her.

To live.

**Note: There are some songs that are just perfect for a scene; here is a list I have on my mp3.**

"Alone"-The Crashtones (awesome group with the handsome Sam Witwer)

"Lions, and Tigers and Bears"-Jazmine Sullivan

"Love Me for Me"-Tonex

***I listen to these songs all the time while writing Gone with the Moon. Thanks again, and stay tuned for more chapters!"**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Renesmee**_

_**Chapter 18- "I Want you to be High Off of Me."**_

**Disclaimer**_: __ I do not own Twilight series, Ms. Meyers does._

I have to be honest. Jacob scares me sometimes. His talk about harming himself and the tight bear hug he gave me was even more startling, I don't bruise so easily but it definitely pained there. He left moments ago, begrudgingly, after I told him I need time to think.

Carlisle and Jasper said they seen Jacob by the door earlier.

That was five hours ago.

In fact, I don't think he left the grounds at all. I saw his shadows when I turned out my lamp, and had a small night light on. I peered out of the window and saw the shape of his body glide amongst the trees, and it was a full moon tonight as well. Sometime later, I heard a howl in the distance. Without a doubt it was Jacob.

A few taps at my door disturbed my peace.

"May I come inside?"

Alice.

"Sure." I said. Alice opened the door, a huge smile on her face. It was her concerned smile. She always wore a happy face, but then there would be times when I'd catch her holding Jasper's cool, pale hand, and she'd be turned from him staring off into space and a deep frown would crease the marble skin of her face.

"What's up?"

"Nothing Niece. Except for your caffeine level." Alice sat on my bed. I remained by the window.

"Yeah," I said embarrassed. "Not sure who I was back there."

"Someone named Mark Woo called. Were you--- serious about him?" She asked.

"Nah. He was a handsome distraction."

"Oh."

I came and sat next to her. Her body cooler than mine, her thin pearl colored blouse was touching my arm.

"I heard you and Jacob talking down there," she took my hand. "He is very special, Nessie. He gave you your nickname, and in time he will give you his name."

My heart was buoyed by this information, I felt as if I could float.

"You think so?"

"I know. He is the one for you. Even though his clan has this fate thing ruling them, you and Jacob Black are special, magical. I can't describe it. Actually, would you like a picture?"

I was too stunned. Alice had a picture?

She produced from under her arm, a sheet of white paper. I've always adored her pencil drawings, and some were shaded in by coal pieces, crayons, paints, you name it.

I unfolded the paper, and saw a huge mirror, pencil drawn, and in the mirror was a handsome Jacob Black in groom's attire, and me in the most beautiful, white dress ever drawn, my face was drawn so explicitly I nearly cried. Jacob's was drawn perfectly too.

"Look harder." Whispered Alice.

I did. And in the background were small shadings… people sitting down clapping. I ignored the face that was mother's. Alice even drawn the cross looks on my mom's face. It was if Bella wanted to be happy but couldn't. I overlooked it. Alice told me to keep the picture.

"Thanks."

"Just look at that anytime you think he doesn't want you."

"It's hard sometimes Alice. I think he loves Bella. My mother for crying out loud! I know he loves me and all, but I want her out of his system."

"It must hurt so much to know what Jacob and Bella has done. Although in their defense, it was bound to happen because of your father. It takes time for things like that to wear off."

"But-"

"No." Alice held up her hand. "You have to let it go. It'll haunt you over and over if you think of it all the time. You and Jacob are so young. You can get through this."

"Okay." I said.

Alice pat my knee and was about to head to my door, but then looked back. That sad smile slowly appeared. "You remind me of her in so many ways."

"Who?" I asked.

She gave another smile and left.

*

Two days later, Nahuel showed up to the house. First, I saw him and Jake talking. Jacob's face was scrunched up like a child with a temper tantrum, his face red as a beet. Nahuel was cool and calm, and let himself inside.

I took a comb to my hair. The warm shower and shampoo left a strawberry scent in the air.

Once done, I opened the door. Nahuel stood there.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself," I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, and then pulled out two tickets from behind his back.

"Take yourself out." He said.

"Huh?"

"Jacob thinks I'm asking you out, in fact I think he's on his way up. 1…2…3-"

"Nahuel!" Jacob yelled. Nahuel and I shared a grin.

Nahuel threw up both of his hands in surrender once Jacob appeared in front of him. At that moment, a flood of desire rushed through me. Jacob was --- big, and insanely cute.

"So, uh, wanna go see Wrestling?" I waved the tickets in Jacob's face.

"Hell yeah!" He pushed through and kissed me on the lips.

"Geesh!" Nahuel said. I opened one eye while Jacob kissed me. Nahuel made the gesture of a phone to the ear: _Call Me_.

I closed my eyes and fell into sweet seduction by my one and only Jacob.

*

After we've had our fill of Smack Downs, soda, popcorn, and hotdogs, we were giddy with a pleasant night and stirred emotions. Okay, hormones.

The entire time, Jacob caressed my hand, or ran his fingers through my hair. He even whispered to me while we watched live wrestling, saying: "I'll love you forever; you are such a beautiful jewel. The ONLY one for me."

Tingles drew up my arms, and desire pooled down in my belly and went down further. It was beginning to feel really swollen down there; I was so filled with desire.

"Wanna go to my place?" he asked me.

I looked at Jacob. "Um, sure. Yes."

He wrapped my hand in his and we hopped on his motorcycle to La Push.

Never did I imagine I would be back here with Jacob. I thought we were going to be done.

Once we parked and got off the bike, Jacob held my hand and pulled it to place upon his chest. I could feel his heart racing under his thin crisp white shirt.

"Nessie. Would you be with me tonight?"

All the fight I could have mustered to say no, would not have worked. He rubbed my arms and dipped his head to my neck, and smelled me.

"Jacob-" Cut off from my sentence of fear, I was immediately lifted from the ground and into his arms while he lead me to the house and into his room. I'm not mad that Billy Black lives here and Jacob doesn't have his own spot. We lived together in Va. and he works hard making dough fixing up bikes, and even working on cars; so I'm definitely not with a loser. I just hope he doesn't hurt me…

"Nessie look at me," he said as he laid me down in the bed . It was dark save for a night light, but I smelled--- flowers? Roses? Some delicate fruity aroma permeated the room. I was so overloaded with scents I was going crazy.

"Jacob!" I dipped my hand into the soft pillow, and petals, soft as a baby's bottom fell through my fingers. Dark red wings floated back down to the white sheet and comforter. Jacob stood by the bed. Not a hint of a smile, the night light glowed on his face. He looked hard and his eyes were on me.

"You like it?"

"Yes, My Jacob, I do." I tried to sound so seductive, tossing off my shoes and scooting up to the pillows.

"I don't want to rush this, baby."

"This will be special no matter what JB."

"Oh, its JB, huh?" His right eyebrow went up. Sexy.

"Yeah."

"I need some things, hold on." Jacob said and left the room. He exited into the hall, and I heard water running. I took the liberty to pull off my shirt and pants and took out the braid. He took a longer than I thought he would. Maybe he was nervous too?

"Sorry," he said once he came in, hands filled with plush towels, a gel tube, and foil package on top.

"Whoa."

"You- you're naked already?" He placed the items at the foot of the bed.

I nodded. The sheets have been drawn up to my neck. I felt cool air on my toes and realized that Jacob, was circling my toe with the pad of his thumb, while looking at me, his eyes flamed with passion. He then began to massage my feet, while I felt absolutely languid. He worked up my calves, thighs, and stopped at my hips. By then I was already ready for whatever it is we were to do.

"Nessie," he breathed on me. " Just relax okay?"

His head between my legs, I became a bit squirmy, I got even more wiggly when I felt the first flick of his tongue. Wet, warm, yummy.

"Oh!" I bent my legs back; he helped me by raising them over his head and resting my ankles on his shoulders.

"I told you, I want you Renesmee, I'm not leaving you."

I was too much into the building excitement to respond. I was moaning in various languages as the licks became faster, more expert. Eliciting near screams from me.

"Not yet."

He says to me.

While teasing me, I watched his arm snake out and grab one of the juicy fruits from the bowl..apricot?

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh.

Now my focus is off. He was using his teeth to glide the cold fruit down my inner thigh.

"I can't take it Jacob!"

He snickered, and went back to worshipping me.

I never felt this way before, like a huge unknown thing was inside of me, and then this explosion was building, I was not quite sure what would come of it. I wanted to tear his hair out, I was grasping it so hard…then I wanted to tear the sheets. Next, I felt the eruption and hot liquid seeped/squirted out.

"I'm-"

"Don't apologize." He took a towel and dried himself and my legs off. "You really are a virgin though."

"Sorry." I whispered and pulled a sheet over me. I was slowing coming down from the high.

"Don't." he touched my face with a warm hand, and fed me a strawberry.

"No caffeine drinks?" I asked.

"Nope. I want you to be high off of me." He kissed my forehead.

I chewed each piece of fruit he gave me.

I leaned in and kissed his face and neck, and began really enjoy the taste of his skin.

I bit him.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Renesmee/Jacob**_

_**Chapter 19**_

His skin was slick and sweet, but he wouldn't let me bite and suckle further, he leaned over me and I heard the rip of paper-the condom. Then he undressed himself for me, all the while keeping his eyes on me. To describe this emotion is irrelevant, we just----were. We existed; for this.

"J-Jacob, I'm a little scared." I squeaked. He touched a finger to my lips. "But, how would all of that fit-"

"Hush, Nessie Monster. I promise it would only hurt a bit."

If someone would have told me that somehow a pole could fit snugly inside of an orange, I would have mentally prepared myself more for this, but I couldn't. There was no way Jacob was sticking that Anaconda here. No way.

I squirmed.

"Maybe this is too fast, Jacob. I mean, c'mon, we aren't married yet."

He sat back. I'm sure mom and Leah barely put up a fight over him like this, but I'm not a loose caboose and was new to this, I sure hope he will understand.

All of a sudden I felt him leave me, yet he stayed by my side, playing with my hair, then he nuzzled my neck with his teeth. His hand traveled past my navel down to my core and he began to work on it again. Once more I felt alive and so darn sinful…but the eruption was coming back faster than ever.

"Nessie…will you----- marry me?"

A cool object was placed on my left ring finger.

"So, will you be mine forever?" He asked me. I think I said yes, not quite sure, next I knew he was sliding himself up in me and when I looked down, he was still half out. Already I was feeling full and about to burst in flames.

"Jacob!"

He kissed me, full and heavy and that's when I felt something like punch to the uterus or like some rod slamming into it…but slow. It pained, and then ached, while leaving me hungry for more. More. More.

"You feel that?" He said to me, rocking me.

"OHMYYYYYYY!" I never felt so good, this was so delicious, it was….

He kept pounding into me…..

_**Jacob**_

"You are very tight."

Renesmee was slick and hot inside and her walls were relentless on me. All I could think of was her and being one with her. This was my life, my wife…everything to me. I pulled her on top of me, her breasts jingled in my face.

"Just slide on slowly, baby." I said. She nodded her face rosy and lips curled in a pleasurable smile. She slid down on me and began a slow bounce. We moved in unison and crescendo higher, faster, until I felt the bed almost break. I wanted to do doggy style but wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet.

We kept going until we touched the stars, the moon, and into the unknown. Coming back down, I smoothed her hair and kissed her cheek.

"I never knew!" She exclaimed, raining on my face with small kisses. Her legs were wrapped up in mine. I listened closely. No one near or by the house. All the racket we made should have alerted the police way out in Forks.

"Baby," I said looking at the sheets. A small trail of blood ran from her thighs to the bed and onto the floor.

"Oh." She pulled her legs in.

I got the towel(for this purpose) and wiped her up. It was drenched in warm water.

"I'll wash the sheets tomorrow. We're fine." I said.

"Okay."

We fell asleep. I woke her sometime in the night, nuzzling her neck and then I rolled her onto her stomach. She tried protesting, but I hoisted her hips up to my thighs.

"I'm going to punish you for calling me dog, mongrel, and other names-I'll show you what a dog does." I smacked her behind, and without protection this time, plunged into her. She mewled like a stuck pig. I howled, feeling the hairs rise on my arms. That's never happened before so instantly. I was changing, and I knew because I could feel it. I was excited. So excited that I had a major release into my woman, a much faster one than I'd expected but there would be more times for that.

_**Renesmee**_

When I opened my eyes, he was still there, and so was the heavy rock of diamond on my hand. A tear escaped, but before I could dry it away. He did it for me.

"You know, Renesmee, I'm happy too."

I turned and kissed his lips. His soft, warm lips. He fondled my breasts and then played with my navel.

"You are so beautiful, so kind. I am so, so, so terribly sorry for how I treated you. All your life you've called me yours and I couldn't return the favor until I realized you were going to leave me."

"How'd you figure I was serious?" I asked him.

"Well, I know your eyes. When you are not joking, I can tell. It scared me so much."

I did what I haven't done in a while. I touched his face, and showed him all the times we've had in images, colors. I showed him how I know he would love me forever.

He hugged me, and that's when the door banged open. Billy in the wheelchair and his famous white smile.

"Dad!" Jacob hopped from bed. Thank goodness he put his boxers on. "Knock first, will ya!"

"Sorry, just letting you know your friends are downstairs about to eat up the rest of the pancakes and eggs." He said, and then eyed me. I was still nude, save for the sheet. I'm sure my shape and nipple imprint winked at him too.

Jacob let out a growl and slammed the door shut. Then turned to me breathing hard.

"If he looks at you like that again, I swear that wheelchair's going up his crack- mark my words."

I giggled. Jacob wouldn't do no such thing.

It was the start of something new.

**Epilogue** (Bella)

Fair, lovely, and smart is my seed. I sit listening as she and Jacob run their wedding plans by me and Alice. Alice is just so excited, she can hardly contain herself. She has sheets of white paper lining the floor and drawings of every wedding dress style she can think of. They will have only a Best Man and Maid of Honor. Jacob is urging Leah to be a part of this. I heard that Leah was trying to get out of town before the wedding.

In other words, she ain't coming.

The rest of the pack were okay with the arrangement, so the best man will be Seth(young isn't he?), while Alice is Maid of Honor Sam Uley and the others will be here for support. We will have a house wedding, complete with the trimmings. For once I am happy.

Oh, Nahuel hasn't been seen or heard from again, and in the meantime, someone by the name of Woo calls consistently. I'm like: Woo who?

Anyway, I truly am happy ;Nessie has her man.

"Bella. " Edward calls me. I reach out my hand and take his into mine. "You know what colors will be appropriate?"

"Thinking of a powder blue, or a unique purple."

"Ma, I want white. Its more traditional, and I like the one Alice drew."

Everyone in the living room said nothing but all eyes turned on me.

I behaved. "Well, Jacob, don't you have any ideas?"

"Yes. I would like it to be part tribal wedding and part traditional. I'll get my father to help me along with all of you." He smiled and held Nessie's hand tightly. She positively glowed.

**The End**

**Note: At my wedding December 2008, we had a Maid of Honor and Best Man. We kept it really simple, yet it was so elegant, so special, and I wanted to bring that in this story. Also, I didn't wear traditional white, it was purple and gold. Well, I guess this closes out the Twilight Series from my point of view. I may write more, or give it a rest,lol.**

**Love yall!**


End file.
